Voyage
by xSherlock007
Summary: John et Sherlock vont en voyage à Sussex. Mais le voyage n'est rien de quoi ils auraient bien pu penser. Que ce passera-t-il quand Sherlock devras affronter ses peurs d'enfant? Ou quand ils fairons face à de nouveaux criminel? [ Rating M Pour faire sûr. Johnlock, Mystrade et Parent!Lock. ( Rien de trop explicite ) Avec peut-être beaucoup d'erreurs... désolé...
1. Prologue

**Bonjours, voici une autre histoire que je propose de lire. Mais comme toujours, c'est votre choix ;) Ceci n'est que la Prologue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ **Voyage**_

__** Prologue**

_« Vous avez besoin de vacance! » Avait dit le détective inspecteur de Scotland Yard._

_« Aller Sherlock. » Avait alors supplié John._

_« Ah… Et dit-moi, John. Où dans le monde croix-tu que nous pourrions aller? » Avait dit Sherlock après mûre réflexion. _

_« Alors tu dis oui ? » Demanda John._

_« Je n'ai pas dit oui. Mais je n'ai pas dit non, non plus. Maintenant répond à ma question. » Répondit Sherlock avec un petit sourire. _

_« Campagne. » Avait simplement dit John. _

_« Quoi? » Demanda Sherlock._

_« Tu m'as bien entendu. Je veux aller à la campagne. Peut-être, à Sussex? » Répondu John._

_Au même moment Mycroft Holmes, entra dans le bureau. _

_« Non mais, qu'es que tu fais là toi? » Cria presque Sherlock._

_« J'étais venu vous parler, inspecteur. » Dit-il. « Oh et j'ai envoyé Anthea. Elle vous attent. » _

_« Quoi!? Comment… » Balbutia Sherlock en regardant John. Quand il vue que John riait il ajouta. « D'accord, vous deux. Vous vous êtes arrangé. » Dit-il en les pointant._

_John sourit à son meilleur ami._

_« Aller Sherlock. L'aire de la campagne va te faire du bien. » Dit-il. _

_Sherlock fini alors hoché la tête et sourire._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils préparaient leur bagage. _

_« Pourquoi la campagne? » Demanda soudain Sherlock en entra dans la chambre de John. _

_« J'ai grandis à la campagne. » Dit-il en fermant sa valise. « As-tu fini? »_

_Sherlock hocha la tête et ils sortirent. Anthea les attentaient en taponnant sur son cellulaire._

_« Um, bonjours. » Commença John._

_« Oh, bonjours. » Dit-elle. « Vous pouvez embarquer. »_

_Ce qu'ils firent. Puis dans la voiture, Anthea se retourna et regarda les deux garçons qui riaient en arrière. _

_« Messieurs. » Dit-elle pour attirer leurs attentions. « Nous nous rendons chez votre frère, monsieur Holmes. Il veut vous parler. »_

_« Bon qu'es qu'il veut encore lui? » Demanda Sherlock._

_Anthea se retourna vers l'avant et ignora la remarque du plus jeune des Holmes. John fit de même. Puis quelque minute plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. John et Sherlock sortirent et ensuite entrèrent dans le bureau de Mycroft. _

_« Que veux-tu? » Demanda Sherlock._

_« Bonjours, Sherlock. Oui je vais bien et toi? » Disa ensuite Mycroft en se forçant de sourire._

_« Oui… » Répondit Sherlock en roulant des yeux._

_John lui ria doucement._

_« Bon, je voulais juste dire à John que mon cher frère, à peur des… » Commença Mycroft avant de se faire couper la parole. _

_« T'as gueule! Je n'ai pas peur! » _

_« Sherlock à peur des animaux de ferme. » Continua Mycroft._

_« Même pas vrai! »_

_« Les animaux de ferme? » Demanda John vraiment surpris._

_« Oui, tout particulièrement les chevaux. »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur des chevaux! »_

_« Oh et il ne sait pas na… » _

_« T'as gueule! »_

_« Sherlock ne sais pas nager. » Disa Mycroft en souriant. _

_John ne pus sans empêcher et ria. Quelque seconde il se reprit et s'excusa. _

_« Um, merci, Mycroft. Au revoir. » Disa John tandis que Sherlock le tirait par le bras, vers la sortie. _

_De retour dans la voiture John regarda Sherlock. Le jeune détective regarda par la fenêtre, il était tout rouge._

_« Il a honte… » Pensa John. « Tu sais, Sherlock. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de cela. » Dit-il après quelques minutes. _

_« Pff. » Répondit Sherlock sans le regarder. « Wai c'est ça. Rie donc de moi. »_

_« Je suis désolé, Sherlock. C'est juste que j'ai tellement été surprit. » _

_Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il prononça son nom. _

_« Palais Mental. » Répondit le détective en regardant par la fenêtre._

* * *

**Alors merci d'avoir lu. Et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1 :D **

**Une petite review serai vraiment apprécier. Merci ! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours, alors voila le premier chapitre! Au programme: Une petite allusion à Mystrade et les souvenirs de Sherlock. **

**J'espère que vous aimerai :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le chemin avait été long et ennuyant. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot. Puis dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Mycroft avait déjà appelé son jeune frère.

« Bon, voilà que Mycroft s'ennuie déjà! » Avait dit le détective en répondant.

« Wai, bon. Sherlock je viens de t'envoyer les coordonner de votre logement. » Avait dit Mycroft.

« Tu connais des logement par ici, toi? »

« Pour être franc. C'est la petite maison de grand-père. Père me la donner en héritage. »

« Et comment on fait pour entrer, on case une fenêtre? »

« Non, surtout pas! Les clés sont dans le bac à fleur à gauche de la porte principale. »

« Oh, dommage. J'aurais bien aimé m'amuser un peu. »

« Sherlock Holmes. »

« Mycroft Holmes. »

« Bon j'ai mieux à faire, bonne vacance. »

« Wai, comme peut-être aller te faire beau pour Lestrade. »

« Quoi!? »

« Aller, je sais qu'il te plait! »

« Pas du tout! »

« Mycroft est amoureux! Mycroft est amoureux ! »

« Arrête! Ce n'est même pas vrai! »

« Wai, c'est toujours ça qu'ils disent. »

« Qu'ils? »

« Oh, il est jaloux en plus. »

« Non, je suis juste curieux. »

« Ils en général. C'est toujours cela que les personnes disent. C'est cela que je voulais dire. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Tu es soulager, huh? »

« Sherlock, s'il te plait! »

« Aller, avoue-le. Vous êtes toujours ensemble dernièrement! »

« J'ai le droit d'êtres avec Grégory si je veux! »

« Ohhhh! »

« Quoi!? »

« Tu l'appelais toujours Inspecteur Lestrade. »

« On se connait depuis 2 ans! Il m'a dit de le nommer par son prénom. »

« Et pourquoi ne l'appelle tu pas, Greg. Comme tout le monde? »

« Je… um… »

« J'imagine qu'il aime ça quand tu l'appelle par son prénom au complet. »

« Sherlock… je… Je dois y aller. »

Sherlock raccrocha en riant. Il regarda John qui prit la parole.

« Qu'es qui c'est passer? »

« Tu n'as pas écouté? »

« Non. »

« Eh ben, mon cher frère. Est amoureux de Lestrade. » Répondit Sherlock en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait.

John éclata de rire.

Après quelques minutes Sherlock regarda son téléphone et les deux amis marchèrent vers la petite maison de campagne. Qui était heureusement pas très loin.

« As-tu vraiment peur des chevaux? » Demanda timidement John.

« Um…oui… » Murmura-t-il.

« Hey! Pas besoin d'avoir honte. Moi aussi j'avais peur quand j'étais petit. »

« Wai, ça m'aide tellement. »

« Qu'es qui était arrivé? » Demanda soudainement John.

« Um… Un jour, nos parents nous avaient emportés à la campagne. J'avais environ 10 ans et Mycroft en avait 17. Nos parents mangeaient dans la maison, mais moi et Mycroft on mangeait dehors. Il avait des chevaux sauvages qui se promenaient parfois et j'étais décider à en voir au moins un. Mycroft était rentré et moi je m'étais poster dans un grand arbre avec mes jumelles. J'ai attendu et attendu. Puis au loin j'en ai vu un. Quand je me suis approcher, j'ai vu que c'était enfaite une jument et elle était enceinte. À cet âge j'aimais beaucoup les animaux et j'avais beaucoup lu sur les chevaux. Alors je m'étais approché doucement, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je s'avais qu'il ne fallait pas approcher une jument, qui était avec son poulain ou qui allait pouliner bientôt. Mais ma curiosité avait gagné sur mon cerveau. J'étais jeune et naïf. Je voulais simplement m'approcher et me coucher dans l'herbe pour l'observer mais j'ai fait un faut pas et je suis tombé. La jument a eu peur et ma regarder horrifier. Je me suis relever et j'ai essayé de la calmer mais sans succès. Elle a foncé sur moi et en reculant je me suis fouler la cheville et j'ai encore tombé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'ai fermé les yeux. Seulement quelque seconde après elle ma marcher sur le bras et elle la casser. J'ai crié et le bout de ses sabots m'on frapper à la tête. Je suis tombé évanouie. Deux jours plus tard je sortais de l'hôpital. Mon pied gauche était plâtrer et mon bras droit aussi. Heureusement le coup que j'avais eu à la tête n'était pas très grave et cela à guérie à l'hôpital. Ensuite je n'ai plus jamais approché un cheval de ma vie. » Avoua-t-il.

« Oh… pauvre toi. » Murmura John.

Sherlock le regarda sérieusement.

« Non, je suis sincère! C'est triste comparer à moi. » Répliqua John.

« Vraiment? » Demanda Sherlock en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, moi je trouvais que les chevaux étaient des géant! Et oui, tu peux rire. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours été petit! » Déclara-t-il en riant.

« Pourquoi es que je rirais. Je trouve ça assez mignon même. » Disa Sherlock tout rouge.

« Mignon? » Demanda John aussi rouge que son meilleur ami.

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite maison.

« C'est la maison de mon grand-père. » Expliqua Sherlock en ramassant la clé.

« Tu l'as eu en héritage? » Demanda John en marchant dans la maison.

« C'est Mycroft qui la eu. » Répondit alors Sherlock.

John regardait les photos sur les murs peinturer en brun crème. Il s'approcha d'une des photos et l'examina. Sherlock vint le rejoindre.

« C'est moi et Mycroft. Je devais avoir 6 ans. » Expliqua Sherlock.

« Pirate? »

« Wai, je voulais devenir pirate, avant. »

John hocha la tête et regarda les autres photos. Puis une photo attira tout de suite son attention. Cela ressemblait à une photo de famille. Il pouvait distinguer, Mycroft et Sherlock, qui en passant était adolescent. Puis il pouvait voir un homme et une femme qui devait être les parents des deux frères. Puis un vieil homme. Surement le grand-père. Mais sur la photo, il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Une jeune fille pour être exacte. Et Sherlock entourait les épaules de la jeune fille avec ses bras. Elle avait l'aire grande et mince. Elle était blonde avec des mèches bleu ici et là. Elle avait des yeux vert forêt et elle était habiller en rose et noir. Elle était belle.

« Une sœur? Es que Sherlock et Mycroft avait une sœur? » Pensa John.

« S'était ma petite-amie. » Commença Sherlock avec une voie triste.

« Que s'est-il passer? » Demanda timidement John en se retourna.

« Je n'ai pas envie dans parler. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle est la raison pourquoi je déteste Mycroft et que je suis sociopathe. » Déclara Sherlock.

« Là tu en a trop dit. Je veux s'avoir le reste, s'il te plait. Et tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais pas rire et je ne vais pas le dire à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance. Parole d'honneur! »

Sherlock abandonna la bataille parce qu'il s'avait que John n'allait pas lâcher prise. Il s'assit alors sur le sofa et fit signe à John de venir s'assoir. Ce qu'il fit. Puis il commença son récit.

« J'étais à l'université et Mycroft commençais juste à travailler pour le gouvernement. Comme toute université normale, à chaque année, des nouveaux élèves arrivaient. Cette année-là, je regardais les nouveaux élèves marcher et courir dans tous les sens. » Il arrêta et regarda John. Il écoutait attentivement. « Tu lui ressemble un peu. Elle écoutait toujours mes histoires autant attentivement que toi. Et je s'avais que je pouvais lui dire des secrets sans qu'elles le disent à tout le monde. »

John sourit et fit signe à Sherlock de continuer. Ce qu'il fit.

« Mais dans la foule il avait deux ou trois personne qui ne courait pas partout. Ils étaient et confiant. C'était deux garçons et une fille pour être exacte. Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis promené dans l'école pour retrouver l'un d'eux. Enfaite c'est la jeune fille qui est venue à moi. Elle se nommait Émilie elle était intelligente mais timide. Ses parents étaient très influents, ils auraient pu acheter l'école et y faire ce qu'ils voulaient s'ils auraient voulu. »

« Es que Émile est la fille sur la photo? » Demanda John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et continua.

« Jours après jours, moi et Émilie étions rendu de très bon amis. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et elle de moi. Puis j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. Je l'ai emmené chez nous. Et c'est là que Mycroft entre dans l'histoire. Émilie avait tout pour plaire et je me sentais honorer qu'elle m'est choisie. Je l'ai présenté à mes parents. Ils ont vraiment été gentils avec elle. J'étais vraiment étonner. Puis mon grand-père à commencer à la traiter comme sa propre petite fille. Elle se sentait bien chez nous. Elle aimait même plus ma famille que la sienne. »

« Et Mycroft lui? Comment a-t-il réagit? » Demanda John un peu impatient.

« Mycroft… est… um… Il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Et vu que Mycroft travaillait pour le gouvernement, il avait assez d'argent pour faire vivre sa famille entière. Alors quand Émilie nous a présentés à ses parents. Disons qu'ils ont préféré Mycroft… »

« Attent laisse-moi deviner. Ils ont dit à Émilie de te laisser pour aller avec Mycroft? » Se risqua John.

« En quelque sorte. Vu que les parents d'Émilie étaient très riche et que Mycroft n'était plus considérer comme un mineur. Ils ont organisé un mariage arrangé. Mais Émilie m'avais choisie, moi et non pas Mycroft. Alors nous nous somme enfuit. Mais grâce aux caméras cachées de mon frère, ils nous ont vite retrouvés. »

Sherlock prit une petite pose et regarda John. John lui prix le bras et lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » Dit-il.

« Nous étions proche d'un grand pont. Mais je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Émilie, elle l'avait remarqué… J'ai compris quand elle ma embrasser et qu'elle m'a dit au revoir… Elle m'a donné une feuille et elle a sauté du pont. J'ai essayé de la retenir… sans succès. » Sherlock prit une pose pour essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Puis continua. « J'ai été à ses funérailles mais pas Mycroft. Quand je suis rentré j'ai lu la lettre. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle serait toujours là. Puis elle disait que je devais pardonner à Mycroft parce qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'était la faute de ses parents. Puis après elle me demandait de ne jamais l'oublier et de dire à Mycroft qu'elle lui pardonnait… »

« Sherlock? » Murmura John.

Voyant que Sherlock ne répondait pas il se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien… » Murmura-t-il en serrant Sherlock dans ses bras.

« Quelques jours plus tard, Mycroft est venue me voir. Il voulait s'excuser et il m'expliqua qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela. Qu'il avait dit non, mais que les parents d'Émilie l'avaient menacé. J'ai fini par lui pardonner mais je n'ai plus jamais été aussi proche de lui, comme je l'étais avant. »

Après cela John s'avait que le sujet était close. Et il respectait cela. Mais il s'avait qu'il avait fait remonter de lourd souvenir. Sa première et dernière copine s'était suicidée, putain! John n'en revenait pas. Il comprenait pourquoi son meilleur ami avait des problèmes sociaux. Il aida Sherlock, qui était complètement détruit, à monter au deuxième étage. Il imaginait que s'était là que les chambres devaient être. Il ouvrit une porte et laissa Sherlock se changer puis revenue quelque instant après.

Sherlock avait seulement mit son bas de pyjama. En le voyant John sentie une chaleur dans son ventre et se mordit la lèvre.

« Tout va bien? » Demanda John.

« Stupide, John ! Stupide ! » Pensa-t-il.

« John. » Murmura Sherlock

« Oui? »Répondit doucement John.

« Peux-tu… um… rester un peu. Je me sentirais mieux et m'endormirais plus vite si tu étais là. » Dit-il en regardant John dans les yeux.

« D'accord, si ça peut t'aider. »

Sherlock embarqua en dessous des couvertures et John les tira jusqu'au épaule de Sherlock. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. John était incertain mais se risqua et passa une main dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock. Sherlock se laissa faire et colla sa tête encore plus dans la main de John. _Son_ John. Son petit soldat et son bras droit.

John lui, commença à jouer avec les cheveux de son meilleur ami… Son meilleur ami… La petite voie dans sa tête lui disait d'arrêter.

« _C'est ton meilleur ami, Watson! Ton collège! Les personnes vont encore parler de vous deux!_ » Disait la voie dans sa tête. « _Watson! John Watson! JOHN WATSON!_ » Criait la voie.

Avant même qu'il sent aperçoive, il était couche sur le lit et jouait avec les boucles du détective consultant… Le même détective consultant, qui avait fait un peu de place pour John et qui dormait, la tête sur la poitrine du soldat. John paniqua du coup.

« _Hey vous formez un beau couple, huh?_ » Disais la putain de voie dans sa tête.

« Oh t'y met pas toi aussi… » Pensa John.

« Et puis merde, il n'y auras personne qui va nous voir… » Chuchota John en fermant les yeux.

Sherlock qui ne dormait pas complètement, sourit contre le pull de John. _Son_ John.

* * *

**Alors voila ! Le deuxième chapitre sera près bientôt et merci d'avoir lu ! ****Aussi une petite review serai grandement apprécier ;)**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjours, tout le monde! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerai! ****Et un grand merci à toph90. Ma première review de ma vie! Haha. Bon pour se chapitre c'est le début de Mystrade. En quelque sorte en tout qu'a. **

**Chronologie: Cela se passe en même temps que le chapitre précédent. Juste que, à la place de John et Sherlock à Sussex. C'est Mycroft et Greg à Londres ! :D **

**J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

** _Chapitre 2_**

_« On se connait depuis 2 ans! Il m'a dit de le nommer par son prénom. »_

_« Et pourquoi ne l'appelle tu pas, Greg. Comme tout le monde? »_

_« Je… um… »_

_« J'imagine qu'il aime ça quand tu l'appelle par son prénom au complet. »_

_« Sherlock… je… Je dois y aller. »_

Mycroft était assis dans son bureau et repensait à sa conversation avec Sherlock. Mycroft appréciait bien l'inspecteur, comme un ami. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Quoi que l'inspecteur Lestrade avait vraiment tout pour plaire.

« Il est gentil, courageux et loyale. Il n'est pas très grand mais il n'est quand même pas si petit. Il a des beaux yeux brun noisette, presque noir. Il sait très bien manier son fusil et peu protéger ses proches avec. Il est quand même intelligent. Et surtout, il est très patient! Et ses cheveux… ses cheveux brun-gris… » Pensa Mycroft en fermant les yeux. « Et son sourire… Ses yeux s'illumine quand il sourit. » Il soupira. « Ah, ton frère à raison vieux… »

Mycroft décida de tenter sa chance et appela Greg. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Greg. Numéro, qu'il en passant, connaissait par cœur.

« Inspecteur Détective Greg Lestrade. » Répondit Greg.

« Bonjours, inspecteur. Comment aller vous? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Ah, Mycroft! Je vais bien et toi? »

« Ça va. Je me demandais si… Um si tu voulais peut-être… t'es pas obliger. Mais je me demandais. Veux-tu venir prend un vers avec moi? » Balbutia Mycroft.

« Eh, Mycroft. Es-tu correct? Oui bien sûr je veux y aller. J'en reviens pas qu'après 2 ans, tu es encore gêner de me le demander. » Plaisanta Greg.

« Non, tu ne comprends. Je te demande de venir avec moi… um, voyons comment ils appellent cela, les personnes normale? Um, en… rendez-vous? » Essaya Mycroft.

« C'est pas dans les restaurants les rendez-vous et les rancarts? » Demanda Greg.

« Pffff… écoute Greg, tu n'es vraiment pas obliger. Je veux dire… premièrement… Oh putain, il avait une femme. Il n'est pas gay! Ah renseigne-toi Holmes! » Cria presque Mycroft un peu pour lui-même.

Greg lui essaya de ne pas rire. Entendre Mycroft Holmes comme cela, c'était un cadeau! Le Mycroft toujours sérieux et sûr de lui, était maintenant un Mycroft ridiculement timide et pas du tout sûr de lui.

« Mycroft! »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Mycroft! »

« Huh? »

« Je serai vraiment content de venir avec toi. »

« Quoi, vraiment?! »

« Oui, vraiment. »

« Je passe te chercher. »

« Okay, je suis chez moi. »

Mycroft raccrocha tout content. Il venait de demander un rendez-vous à Greg. Et il avait accepté! Il se sentait comme un jeune adolescent.

« Tu es amoureux… » Pensa-t-il.

Il ramassa ses affaires, prit son parapluie et appela son chauffeur. En quelques minutes, il était arrivé. Il cogna à la porte et fus accueille par un inspecteur vraiment heureux. Cela se voyait dans son regard et son… sourire.

« Bonjours. » Commença Mycroft.

« Salut, Mycroft. » Répondit Greg.

Ils embarquèrent ensuite dans la grosse voiture noir.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai un peu… perdu la tête. » Commença Mycroft.

« Pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu sais, même l'Iceman peut dégeler parfois. » Répondit Greg en posant sa main sur le bras du plus vieux des frère Holmes.

Mycroft le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit. Greg lui rendit son sourire immédiatement. Puis rendu à destination Greg et Mycroft s'assirent à une table et commandèrent à boire.

« Pour tout dire je me demandais là même chose. » Commença Greg en prenant son vers.

« Que veux-tu dire? » Demanda Mycroft en prenant lui aussi son vers.

« Eh bien je voulais te proposer un rendez-vous, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. »

« Oh, et bien moi je croyais que tu allais refuser tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça? »

« Grégory… » Répondit Mycroft en haussant les sourcils et en souriant.

« Ben quoi? »

« Peut-être parce que tu as une réputation et que de sortir avec _le_ gouvernement Londonien… »

« Arrête de répété ce que les gens disent. Tu es un bon gars, Myc! » Répondit Greg en souriant.

« Myc? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Oh, um. Désolé. Es que je peux t'appeler comme ça? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est juste que personne ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça, appart Sherlock. »

« Sherlock? »

« Oui son premier mot était Mycroft puis après il a commencé à m'appeler Myc. »

« Mignon. »

« Wai… »

Greg regarda Mycroft qui maintenant avait l'aire dans la lune. Surement, il pensait à son petit frère. Greg prit alors son courage deux mains et posa une main sur celle de Mycroft.

« Myc… Je suis vraiment content que tu m'es invité. »

Mycroft regarda Greg et du prendre tout son Self-Control pour ne pas rougir. Il sourit timidement… Timidement?

« Voyons Holmes! » Pensa-t-il.

Greg lui, ne pus sans empêcher et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il serra la main de Mycroft.

« Grégory… » Murmura Mycroft.

« J'aime quand tu dis mon prénom au complet. » Murmura Greg.

« _J'imagine qu'il aime ça quand tu l'appelle par son prénom au complet. Ah, ah! Je t'avais dis ! _» Criai Sherlock dans la tête de Mycroft. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette penser.

« Myc, es que je peux te poser une question? » Demanda soudain Greg.

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Ton parapluie… es que c'est une arme? »

Mycroft s'étouffa avec la boisson qu'il était en train de boire et regarda Greg attentivement.

« Quoi? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ton parapluie, es que c'est un lance-missile ou une épée cacher. Ou même un pistolet cacher! Ou peut-être… » Commença Greg en parlant avec ses mains.

« C'est juste un parapluie… » Le coupa Mycroft.

« Tu es sûr? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

« On fait penser à John et Sherlock maintenant. »

Ils rirent un bon coup et prirent encore un vers. Puis sans même qu'ils sans rendent conte minuit sonnait déjà.

« Bon moi je croie que je vais y aller. Je boss demain, merci de m'avoir invité Myc. » Disa Greg en se levant.

« Se fus un réel plaisir, Grégory. » Répondit Mycroft en se levant à son tour.

Greg sentait l'alcool dans tout son corps et c'est sans doute pour cette raison. Qu'il donna un baiser sur la joue de Mycroft puis lui sourit et partie. Quand il fut dehors, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et prit tout de suite un taxi qui l'emporta chez lui.

Mycroft était sous le choc. Grégory lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue. Il passa sa main sur la joue en question et sourit en regardant par terre. Grégory Lestrade… Greg. Il ferma les yeux et sortit. Il arriva chez lui quelque minute plus tard. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et vu son cher parapluie. Il s'avança et le prit dans ses mains.

« _Ton parapluie, es que c'est un lance-missile ou une épée cacher. Ou même un pistolet cacher! Ou peut-être…_ » Avait dit Grégory.

Mycroft souri et ria doucement.

« _C'est juste un parapluie…_ »

« _Tu es sûr?_ »

« Non, pas si sûr… » Pensa Mycroft.

Il tourna la poignée de son parapluie vers la droite et tira. Le parapluie en question se détacha du manche et laissa apparaître un long fusil de type "Sniper". Il laissa tomber la poignée et prie l'arme dans ses mains.

« Pas traditionnelle, mais utile! » Pensa-t-il.

Il ria et re-transforma son arme en parapluie ordinaire. Puis monta dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait.

* * *

**Peut-être un peu plus court que le précédent. Mais je fait la promesse que cela va s'arranger.  
**

**Un petite review serai grandement apprécier et merci d'avoir lu!**

**À la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ;)**

**Ciao!**

**( PS: J'adore Mycroft et ses parapluies! )**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjours, à tous! Voici donc le chapitre 3. Je voudrais dire merci à , aux personnes qui ont reviewer. Ça fait chaud au cœur de s'avoir que des personne lisent ma fic. :) (J'ai toujours peur d'oublier des noms alors écrire les personnes. Comme ça je n'oublie personne :D ) **

**Bon le Johnlock commence dans le chapitre ci-dessous. J'espère que vous aller aimer et surtout bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock s'était réveillé avant John. Il bougea doucement la tête et regarda son colocataire. Puis John ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

« Salut. » Disa simplement Sherlock.

« Salut. » Répondit doucement John. « Que fait-on aujourd'hui? »

« Je sais pas trop. Que veux-tu faire. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Eh bien pour dire vrai, je pensais aller à la ferme mais vu que tu as peur des chevaux… » Commença John avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Non, non. J'aurais juste à rester près de toi. » Déclara-t-il

John hocha la tête en se levant. Il partit se changer dans une autre chambre et revenue voir Sherlock qui s'était lui aussi changer.

John regarda son colocataire. Il portait un t-shirt bleu et un jogging noir. Il ne s'était pas occuper de ses cheveux qui étaient en bataille sur sa tête. John ressentie encore la chaleur de hier dans son ventre et secoua la tête.

« Sherlock? » Dit-il.

Sherlock se retourna et sourit.

« Huh? » Dit-il.

« Um… t-shirt, jogging. J'ai raté un épisode là? » Demanda John en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

« Non, c'est juste que nous somme à la campagne et je n'ai pas envie de tout déchirer et salir mes chemises. » Répondu Sherlock en grimaçant.

« Oh. Um… ça te fais bien. » Répondu timidement John.

Sherlock lui sourit et alla fouiller dans sa valise. Puis il prit un t-shirt bleu foncé. Il avança vers John et posa la t-shirt sur la commode. John le regarda faire, mais paniqua quand les mains de Sherlock virent se poser le bas de son pull.

« Sherlock!? » Disa-t-il en reculant.

« T'en fait pas… » Dit-il simplement.

Il remonta le pull de John en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa peau. John lui, tremblais comme une feuille.

« Qu'es qu'il lui arrive, enfin? » Pensa John en regarda son colocataire.

Sherlock sentait son cœur battre dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi je le déshabille moi?... Ah, oui… le t-shirt. » Pensa-t-il.

Quand le pull de son colocataire était rendu aux dessus des épaules. Sherlock ne put sans empêcher et caressa avec son pouce, la blessure sur l'épaule de John. Ce dernier arrêta de respirer et enleva lui-même son pull. Il prit le t-shirt qui traînait sur la commode et entreprit de le mettre. Mais Sherlock n'était pas du même avis.

« Attent… » Dit-il.

« Sherlock arrête, c'est trop bizarre. »

« John… je veux voir ta cicatrice. » Murmura Sherlock en lui tenant les épaules. « Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

John baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Elle est horrible. Croix-moi, tu ne veux pas voir cela! » Dit-il.

Sherlock leva le menton du docteur et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tout le monde à ses cicatrices. Sois qu'elles sont visibles, sois qu'elles sont dans le cœur. » Tenta d'expliquer Sherlock.

John avait tout de suite deviné qu'il parlait d'Émilie.

« Je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû demander que tu m'explique, ton histoire avec Émilie. J'ai fait revenir tes blessures à toi aussi. » S'excusa John.

« Tu me laisse regarder, maintenant? » Demanda gentiment Sherlock.

John hocha la tête. Sherlock le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et s'assit en indien devant lui. Il tendit la main mais John eu un mouvement de recul.

« Je ne te fairait pas mal. » Le rassura Sherlock.

L'ancien militaire prit alors une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. Sherlock s'approcha et avec des doigts tremblent, il toucha la cicatrice. Il la regarda, l'étudia. Puis une idée lui venu et il appuya un peu au centre. John grimaça.

« Ça fait mal? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Un peu. »

Il appuya sa paume sur la blessure de John et entreprit de lui masser l'épaule.

« Et ça? » Demanda timidement Sherlock.

« Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien… » Avoua John en rougissant.

Sherlock sentie son cœur battre dans ses mains encore. Il posa une main sur l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de son meilleur ami. Et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John.

« Sherlock? »

« Chut… expérience. » Répondit-t-il.

John ne pouvais plus bouger alors il resta là. À regarder son ami changer de position, pour voire qu'elle effet cela avait sur les battements de son cœur.

Sherlock n'était pas sûr si devais faire ce qu'il avait l'idée de faire. Peut-être que John… à la fin ne voudrais pas de lui de cette manière et le rejetterai. Ou peut-être il le jettera simplement dehors… dehors… de sa vie. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Sherlock eu peur de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Et si il faisait ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire… es que cela gâcherais leur amitié? Et puis merde, il sera assez intelligent pour réparer les dégâts. Alors il se retourna et colla sa bouche sur l'épaule de John. Il embrassa la cicatrice qui ci trouvait et entendu John gémir. Il sentait le cœur de John s'accélérer.

« Bonne idée, la main! » Pensa le détective consultant.

John n'en pouvais plus, non seulement son cœur allais lâcher dans pas longtemps. Mais il sentait une chaleur… familière dans son ventre, sur ses bras, dans ses jambes et aussi dans son bas-ventre. Il ferma les yeux tira un peu sur les boucles brune de Sherlock. Il posa ses main sur son visage et l'emmena à le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau.

Sa peau blanche comme un fantôme et habituellement froide comme un cadavre, était brûlante et un peu rougie. Des yeux… bleu ou gris ou vert? Il ne pouvait pas dire la couleur exact. Mais ce qu'il s'avait, c'était que les pupilles de son très cher détective, était dilater à l'extrême. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les joues rougie. John se sentie devenir brûlant, partout dans son corps… Et c'est à ce moment-là et seulement à ce moment-là. Qu'il comprit enfin.

Il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes… follement amoureux.

Sherlock le fixait et pouvais voir le changement d'émotion passer dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. C'est comme si ses yeux changeais. Il voyait des yeux d'enfant, des yeux apeurer. Puis des yeux d'adolescent qui se posait beaucoup de question. Puis des yeux de jeune adulte, pas trop sûr de lui. Puis des yeux de soldat, il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Sherlock essaya d'examiner John pour s'avoir à ce qu'il pensait mais juste avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le changement de réaction de John le ramena à la réalité. En fait le manque de réaction…

« _Il a comprit… il a comprit que tu as des sentiments pour lui! Maintenant attent-toi à te faire frapper, mon cher._ » Lui disais une petite voie dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son frère aîné.

« John… » Murmura Sherlock.

John prit alors une grande respiration et ferma les yeux. Il s'approcha de Sherlock et tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami.

Sherlock ouvrit grand les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Un petit instant après, John se retira et regarda Sherlock. Sherlock le regarda sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il était comme paralysé. Alors se fus John qui prit la parole.

« Je… je suis désolé. » Dit-il sans le regarder.

John essaya de se lever mais Sherlock l'en empêcha en écrasant ses lèvres sur celle de John. Il ferma les yeux et John fit de même. John était incertain mais passa une main dans les boucles de Sherlock. Décidément, il aimait vraiment les cheveux brun foncé et bouclé du détective. _Son_ détective. Sherlock attrapa la nuque de John et y glissa ses bras. John gémissa et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche et laissa John entrer. John en profita pour passer sa langue dans chaque recoin, de la bouche de son… amant. Quelque instant plus tard, ils dû se séparer pour prend un peu d'air. Mais ils restèrent quand même très près l'un de l'autre. Sherlock colla son front à celui de John.

« Sherlock tu sais quoi? » Demanda doucement John.

« Non quoi? » Lui répondit Sherlock de la même manière.

« Je… je t'aime. » Murmura John en souriant.

« Tu vas sauter en bas du London Bridge, si Mycroft veux te marier? » Demanda Sherlock en souriant.

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sherly. » Continua John en riant.

Sherlock ria comme un enfant en fermant les yeux. Il les ouvra et regarda John dans les yeux.

« Oui, ton idiot… Je… moi aussi… je t'aime, John. Je t'aime tellement. » Dit-il timidement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Um… John? »

« Oui? »

« Comment tu m'as appelé? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Sherlock venait juste de remarquer.

« Sherly. » Disa simplement John en se penchant pour embrasser son nouvel amant.

Sherlock secoua la tête en souriant.

« C'est comme cela qu'elle m'appelait. » Dit-il.

John le prit tout de suite dans ses bras. Sherlock appuya sa tête sur le torse nue de son petit bloggeur.

« C'est pas grave. » Dit-il.

Ils restèrent enlacer un moment puis John prit la parole.

« Tu ne crois pas que je devrai finalement le mettre, ton foutu t-shirt? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps en regardant le chandail qui était tombé par terre. Sherlock le prit et le donna à John. Ce dernier s'habilla et se leva.

« Croix-tu que l'on devrait garder cela secret? Je veux dire toi et moi… ensemble. Parce que j'imagine que maintenant nous somme un vrai couple? » Demanda soudainement John pendant qu'ils descendaient l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine. « Et en passant j'ai emporté de quoi manger! »

« Tu sais, le monde entier pense que nous sommes déjà en couple. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'enrouler les hanches ou de m'agripper à ton cou, quand une fille t'approchera de trop près. Ou même un gars! »

« Qui es qui te dit que je ne suis pas gay, maintenant? »

« Tu es bisexuel, John. Tu l'as toujours été. » Disa simplement Sherlock en fouillant dans les affaires de John. « Qu'es que tu as emporté pour manger? »

« Wai, j'aurais dû t'embrasser avant, si cela te donne faim. Ah moins que c'est moi que tu aurais mangé. »

« Brillante déduction, John. Mais je ne fairait jamais au grand, jamais, de mal à _mon_ John. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelque instants puis le téléphone de John sonna.

« Non, non, non. Là je suis en vacance! » Se lamenta John.

Il prit son téléphone et répondit.

« John Watson. » Dit-il.

« Salut, John! »

« Greg! Comment ça va, mon vieux? »

« Oh tu pourrais pas aller mieux que moi! »

« Haha, d'accord. Que s'est-il passer? »

« Mycroft lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Mycroft la embrasser!... Mycroft la… appeler Grégory! » Cria Sherlock.

« Eh bien, Mycroft m'a demandé un rendez-vous. Et je croix qu'il m'aime bien. En plus je crois que je l'aime bien moi aussi. Toi si t'aimais Sherlock et que tu croyais qu'il t'aimait aussi. Qu'es que tu fairait? »

« Ah, moi tu sais. Si j'aimais Sherlock. » Dit-il en regarda ce dernier. « Je l'embrasserai tout de suite. Pas vrai, Sherlock? »

« Bien sûr, John! Tu pourrais même le faire tout de suite! » Cria Sherlock. Il en profita pour s'approcher du téléphone et murmure. « Et en plus Lestrade nous écoute. »

« Eh, les gars? » Reprit Greg.

« Wai c'est totalement ce que tu penses, Greg. » Répondit John en riant.

« Um… d'accord… je… je croix que je vais me débrouiller seul. Um… merci, John. » Dit-il en fermant la ligne.

Le détective et le docteur commencèrent à rire aux éclats.

« Je croie qu'on la complètement traumatiser. » Disa John en essaya de calmer son fou rire.

Les deux nouveaux amants tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et commencèrent à nouveaux à rire.

* * *

**Donc encore une fois j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En passant j'aimerai vous poser une question. **

**1.( Émilie, l'ex-copine de Sherlock. Elle l'avait surnommé Sherly. Maintenant la question est que : devrai-je laisser cela comme cela. Je veux dire, John n'appellera pas Sherlock par le surnom. Parce que cela fait trop mal à Sherlock. Ou Sherlock laissera faire son passer et laissera John le surnommer comme cela? À vous de choisir. ) **

**2. Et aussi. (Je pensais faire un chapitre John et Sherlock puis l'autre chapitre Mycroft et Greg. Puis John et Sherlock... etc. Qu'es que vous penser?)**

**Aussi je voulais m'excuser pour les quelques fautes présente dans mes fic. Je commence juste et je suis très jeune alors j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et bonne après midi ou bonne avant-midi ou bonne soiré ou même bon matin! Et comme toujours une petite review serai grandement apprécier! **

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjours, à tous! **

**Voici le prochain chapitre, comme vous l'attendiez. Bon pour commencer, je voudrais remercier toute les personnes qui on reviewer et qui suivre ma fic. Puis j'aimerai m'excuser, parce que mes texte on souvent beaucoup de faute. ( Faute d'inattention!) Ma tête ma plus vite que mes doigt, désolé. **

**Au programme: Le début de Mystrade. **

**Aussi ceci est un chapitre un peu moins long. Peut-être que j'ai moins d'imagination avec Mystrade qu'avec Johnlock. :/ Alors n'hésiter pas à me donner de vos idées! J'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le lendemain Greg était allé à Scotland Yard. Et comme toujours, il avait eu une enquête à la Sherlock. C'est-à-dire : une enquête incohérente. Une enquête où ils pouvaient trouver… aucun des indices, tout simplement.

Alors il avait décidé d'appeler le frère du détective, qui avait bien-sûr, accepté. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il était arrivé au bureau de l'inspecteur.

« Bonjours, inspecteur. » Le salua Mycroft en entrant dans le bureau.

« Bonjours. » Avait répondu Greg en souriant.

« Vous avez besoin de moi? »

« Oui, pour commencer voici l'enquête. » Dit-il en lui montrant le dossier. « Oh et s'avait-tu que ton frère et John sont enfin ensemble? »

« Bon, ils ont enfin fini de tourner autour du pot. » Dit-il en souriant.

Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il voyait sur les photos. Mycroft et Greg se rendirent à nouveau sur la scène de crime. Mycroft s'approcha de l'endroit où la victime était, avant de se faire transférer dans la morgue. Le sang avait sécher alors Greg pu apercevoir un indices que le sang frais avait caché. Il se pencha pour regarder. C'était une adresse.

-xxx-

Environ une heure plus tard ils étaient rendus à cette même adresse.

« Mycroft es-tu sûr que la meilleur façon de trouver le meurtrier est de débarquer chez lui? »

« Oui, maintenant cache ton arme. » Lui répondit Mycroft en pointant du doigt, le fusil de Greg.

Greg hocha la tête et cacha son arme. Mycroft prit la poignée en main et regarda Greg en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » Dit-il.

« Je suis un flic, tu seras. » Répondit Greg en levant fièrement la tête.

Mycroft lui sourit et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Greg vue un homme pendu au plafond.

« Oh, putain! » Cria Greg en reculant.

« Ah, il est où le flic? » Demanda Mycroft en marchant vers le cadavre.

« Tu croix que c'est le meurtrier? » Demanda Greg en ignorant la remarque de Mycroft.

« Non, cet homme doit être un fils ou un jeune frère. Il est trop jeune. »

« Mycroft… commettre un meurtre est facile. On peut le faire à tout âge… j'ai déjà expérimenté. » Disa Greg en baissant la tête.

« Expérimenter? »

« Oui, disons que, quand j'étais jeune je n'étais pas toujours avec les jeunes… fréquentable. » Il ferma les yeux. « J'étais un mauvais garçon, avant. J'étais le bras droit d'un de mes amis et j'ai dû assister à un meurtre. J'ai tellement été traumatisé par cela que j'ai commencé à me comporter, totalement différemment. Je suis devenu agent de police, quelque année plus tard. Et j'ai réussi à mettre mon ex-meilleur ami, en arrière des barreaux. »

Mycroft paraissait vraiment surprit.

« Oh… tu sais, moi quand j'étais plus jeune… Les choses étaient un peu différentes. Notre père à moi et Sherlock, est mort quand mon frère avait, quoi encore? Ah, 4 ans alors disons que j'essayais de remplacer père. Mais tu connais Sherlock… enfin peut-être, te raconterai-je la suite un autre jour. Maintenant il faut emporter ce gars à la morgue. »

« Wai, mais on se sait pas si on a trouvé le bon gars. »

« Non vraiment, Grégory. Où est passé mon inspecteur préférer? Cela s'appelle des empreintes digitales, Grégory. » Disa Mycroft sans penser et en riant.

« Ton inspecteur préférer? » Demanda timidement Greg, en rougissant.

« Oh, et bien… À vrai dire tu es le seul que je connaisse alors ce serai normal que… » Commença Mycroft. Mais quand il vue l'expression de Greg, il s'arrêta.

Le pauvre avait baissé la tête et avait fermé les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer.

« Mais… même si j'en connaissais un millier… _Tu_, serais mon préférer, Grégory. » Reprit Mycroft en releva la tête de son ami, avec ses mains.

Ils sourirent un moment, puis Greg prit la parole.

« Bon, j'appelle mes hommes. » Dit-il en soupirant.

Mycroft hocha la tête et regarda le cadavre qui était attaché à une corde épaisse.

« Ce n'est pas un suicide! » Déclara Mycroft.

« Pardon? »

« Appel des renforts! On vient de trouver le tueur! » Lui répondu Mycroft en pointant l'escalier. Il était prêt à courir.

Greg regarda Mycroft et éclata de rire. Greg croyais voir Sherlock, mais avec un parapluie.

« C'est de famille. » L'informa Mycroft. « Maintenant cour! » Disa-t-il.

Les deux amis commencèrent à courir. Pas très longtemps après, ils trouvèrent l'homme que Mycroft avait vu dans l'escalier.

« Police de Londres! Les mains en évidence! Et aucun, mouvement brusque! » Cria-t-il en sortant son fusil. Il voulut charger son fusil mais entendu un bruit vide. « Merde, j'ai plus de balles. Wai, tu m'avais dit que l'on n'aurait pas besoin de balles. Ben bravo mon cher! » Essaya-t-il de murmurer.

L'homme entendit quelques mots qui parue assez pour lui et essaya de s'enfuir. Mais Mycroft leva son parapluie, tourna la poignée, enleva le parapluie de son manche. Laissa tomber la poignée et tira au pied de l'homme, avec son arme. L'homme tomba à cause de la surprise.

« Bordel! » Cria-t-il.

« Un parapluie normal, huh? » Demanda Greg.

« Normal pour moi, oui. » Répondit Mycroft.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent vite l'autre qui était couché au sol. Greg lui enfila les menottes et appela ses hommes pour leurs dirent leurs coordonner.

-xxx-

Ensuite Mycroft avait alors décidé d'inviter, Grégory chez lui. Ce dernier avait bouclée l'affaire très vite, avec beaucoup d'aide et alors était libre. Alors maintenant ils étaient assis tous les deux assis sur un grand sofa, à boire et à rirent.

« Myc… Quand t'as dit que je serai quand même ton préférer. Es que tu le pensais? » Demanda Greg qui commençait à devenir un peu soul.

« Oui, Grégory. » Répondit Mycroft un peu moins soul que son ami.

« Un autre vers? »

« Wai… Si tu veux. »

« Ze vais le… chercher… »

« Non, tu es mon inviter. J'y vais… » Déclara Mycroft en essayant de se lever.

Il était cloué au sofa. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été soul et il le s'avait. Greg se leva, chancelant. Marcha quelque pas et s'emmêla les pieds. En tombant, il voulut s'agripper à la table basse, qui était en effet très base. Mais ne réussis pas et tomba nez à nez avec Mycroft. Mycroft s'enfonça dans le sofa et leva les sourcils. Greg sourit bêtement en s'approchant dangereusement.

Mycroft le voyait et se doutait de la suite. Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Grégory… » Murmura-t-il.

Même ses collèges de travail ne l'auraient jamais reconnue, dans cette situation. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'avait sens doute jamais battu. Il sentait la chaleur et l'odeur de l'alcool dans l'haleine de Greg. Qu'il sentait aussi, se rapprocher. Quand il sentie le souffle court de Grégory sur ses lèvres, il oublia tout le reste et avança sa tête.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de son cher inspecteur et sentie une chaleur peu familière. Greg ferma les yeux et bougea ses lèvres sur celle du politicien. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Grégory… » Murmura Mycroft.

« Mycroft… » Murmura Greg avant de se jeter sur Mycroft.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis après un instant il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sa langue vagabonder sur les lèvres de _son_ politicien. Mycroft le laissa entrer et sa langue rencontra celle de Grégory et l'entraîna dans une dance sensuel et passionnée. Greg commença à gémir et cela fit gémi Mycroft. Il poussa Grégory sur le côté, maintenant il était au-dessus de Greg. Mais l'autre homme avait aussi un caractère fort et voulu aller au-dessus. Il posa Mycroft et embarqua par-dessus. Puis il s'attaqua au cou de son, meilleur ami ou peut-être nouvel amant. Il réussit à arracher un gémissement à Mycroft. Et en retour il gémissa doucement le nom de Mycroft.

Mycroft entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Greg. Et Grégory fit de même. Ils étaient torse nu alors Greg en profita pour laisser quelque baiser sur le torse de Mycroft. Ce dernier gémissa et tira un peu sur les cheveux argenter de Grégory.

« Greg. » Murmura-t-il.

« Huh? » Répondu l'inspecteur en embrassant le politicien.

« Grégory, arrête. » Réussit à prononcer Mycroft entre deux baisers.

Greg s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Greg.

« Tu es complètement soul Grégory Lestrade. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Quand tu es soul. » Expliqua Mycroft.

« Tu l'es toi aussi! » Cria-t-il.

« Pas autant que toi… Maintenant arrête. »

Greg ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Mycroft.

« Et ça? » Demanda l'inspecteur.

Mycroft passa une main dans les cheveux de Grégory. Greg tomba rapidement endormi et Mycroft le suivi, peu de temps après.

* * *

**Alors j'espère que vous avez aimer. Aussi, soyer libre de me donner de vos idée. Puis comme toujours: une review serai grandement apprécier Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée! **

**-xxx-**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Je sais que l'attente a été un peu long, alors veiller bien m'en excuser. Encore aujourd'hui j'espère que vous aimerai ce nouveau chapitre. J'imagine que l'inspiration n'est pas venu tout de suite. Donc encore un fois je suis désoler si je fais beaucoup d'erreur d'inattention. Je suis encore une débutante alors ne me juger pas pour cela s'il-vous-plait. :)**

**Bonne journée! Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

« Sherlock, à table! » Cria John qui avait commandé une pizza.

« Pas faim! » Cria Sherlock en retour.

« Sherlock! »

Sherlock descendit l'escalier et regarda John.

« Tu es en vacance, Sherlock. Tu peux manger un peu. » Disa John.

Sherlock leva les yeux en l'air et fini par s'asseoir au côté de John.

« Peppéroni, fromage? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Wep. » Répondit John en prenant une part de pizza.

Sherlock limita en prit une boucher. John le regarda faire.

« Ta déjà manger de la pizza avant? » Demanda-t-il.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« J'ai jamais beaucoup mangé... _Fat Food_. » Dit-il. « Mais c'est bon. Ça goûte bon. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Merci. »

« Aucun problème. » Répondu John en finissant sa part de pizza. « Hey, es qu'on peut aller à la plage aujourd'hui? »

« Um… »

« Ah, c'est vrai… l'eau… Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux. »

Sherlock se contenta de le regarder sérieusement.

« Quoi? J'imagine que si tu as peur de l'eau, c'est juste parce que tu ne sais pas nagée. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard assassin.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais appris? » Demanda John.

« Ennuyeux… Mais si tu veux y aller… Je veux bien faire une exception. » Répondit Sherlock tout bas.

« Tu as des short? » Demanda John en finissant de manger sa deuxième part.

Sherlock hocha la tête et partie dans la chambre. Il revenue quelque seconde plus tard avec une paire de short, qu'il lança à John. John l'attrapa au vol et sourit.

« Il ne sait peut-être pas nagée mais il est équiper, le Sherly! » Commença John en riant. « Oh désolé. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Sherly… »

« Oh, ça. Ne t'en fait pas, le passer est le passer. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. » Répondit Sherlock.

Il marcha vers la porte et regarda John en riant.

« À quoi tu penses là? » Demanda John.

« Mycroft m'appelais comme ça, quand j'étais petit. Et je viens de me rappeler la face qu'il avait quand je l'avais appelé Myc. »

« Myc? »

« Wai, je l'appelais comme ça… avant. »

John hocha la tête et couru dans la chambre, il ramassa ses shorts, les shorts de Sherlock et des serviettes. Puis il prit de la crème solaire et des lunettes de soleil, qui mit ensuite dans un sac à dos. Il réapparu. Et les deux amants partir vers la plage.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. John se changea des une des cabines et Sherlock fit de même.

« Tu es tellement beau. » Disa John en voyant Sherlock sortir torse nue de la cabine.

« Toi aussi. » Murmura Sherlock en rougissant.

« La mer est vraiment haute aujourd'hui. » Déclara John.

« La lune dois être proche de la terre. » Répondit Sherlock.

John le regarda, surprit.

« J'ai cherché un peu sur internet. Je voulais que tu sois… fier de moi. » Avoua Sherlock tour bas.

« Oh, je suis toujours fier de toi, Sherly. » Répond le soldat. Il regarda ensuite la plage. « Je me demande si on pourrais surfer. »

« Tu sais surfer? » Demanda Sherlock.

John hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été dans la guerre, tu seras. » Déclara-t-il. « Hey regarde, il a des planche là-bas! »

Sherlock et John coururent voir l'homme qui tenait les planches.

« Bonjours, monsieur. » Le salua John.

« Salut! Dit tu m'as l'air de t'y connaitre, toi. Tu veux surfer? Les vagues son assez haute par le nord. » Lui expliqua l'homme.

« Oui, bien sûr! » Répondit John.

« Très bien, tenez. » Dit l'homme en tenant une planche à John. « Et vous monsieur? »

« Non, non. Je ne sais pas surfer. » Répondit Sherlock calmement.

Sherlock suivit John puis il s'assit dans le sable pour regarder son amant.

« Ça dérange si j'y vais? » Demanda John.

« Non, vas s'y je vais te regarder faire. » Lui répondu Sherlock.

John hocha la tête et couru vers l'eau. Il se coucha sur la planche et poussa l'eau avec ses mains. Il vue une grosse vague et se mit à genoux sur la planche. La vague s'approchait alors il se leva. Il était maintenant debout sur sa planche. Il se concentra sur la vague et se rappela ce qu'il avait appris sur le sujet, dans son jeune temps. Il voulait impressionnée Sherlock mais quand la vague roula sous sa planche, il était un peu moins sûr de lui. Il essaya de rester en équilibre mais sans succès et il tomba. L'eau était partout, il ne voyait plus rien. Il retenue son souffle tant bien que mal. Il essaya de retourner à la surface mais l'eau était trop lourde et l'emportait au fond.

Quand il était soldat, il avait eu un petit entrainement. Il pouvait garder son souffle environ 2 minutes. Mais ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas pratiquer. Donc une minute après, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avala une grande quantité d'eau et s'étouffa. Sa vue devenait floue et il ferma les yeux.

« Sherlock… » Dit-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Sherlock qui avait vu la vague, avait un peu peur pour John. Mais il avait quand même confiant en son bon vieux soldat. Il regarda sa montre qu'il avait quand même garder sur son bras.

« Tu devrai pas être déjà sortie toi? » Murmura-t-il.

Sherlock se leva et regarda la vague qui commençait à se dissiper. Aucune trace de John. Il vue la planche un peu plus loin mais toujours pas de trace de John. Il regarda encore sa montre.

« 1 minute, 30 secondes. Il va manquer de souffle! » Dit-il.

« _Tu ne sais pas nagée!_ » Criai une petite voie très agaçante dans sa tête.

« Ah, j'apprendrais sur place. » Se dit-il en courant.

Il sauta dans l'eau et essaya de toutes ses forces de rester à la surface de l'eau. Après quelques instants il comprit la technique et commença à nagée. Il plongea et repéra vite John. Il nagea le plus vite qu'il pouvait et attrapa John par la taille. Il le tira hors de l'eau. De retour sur la plage il s'agenouilla près de son amant.

« John? » Dit-il en le secouant un peu. « John!? Aller parle-moi! Aller! John, tu m'entends? »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il se pencha et prit son pouls… Pouls qui n'était pas présent. Il sentie des larmes lui couler sur les joues et tomber sur celle de John.

« John… » Murmura-t-il. « Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. »

Il appuya ses mains sur le torse de John essaya de le réanimer.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5… _

« Aller! »

_6…_

_7…_

_8…_

_9…_

_10…_

« Putain John! Fait un effort! Ne me laissa pas tout seul! »

Il pinça le nez de John et prit une grande respiration. Puis il colla sa bouche sur celle de son amant. Il expira et se retira pour inspirer à nouveau.

Après quelque fois il vue que cela ne marchait pas. Il courut prendre son téléphone et appela une ambulance.

Durant tout le trajet, Sherlock tenait fermement la main de John. Il retenait tant bien que mal, ses larmes. Puis rendu à l'hôpital, il fallut qu'il attent. Il entendait le tic, tac, tic, tac, dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux.

« Monsieur, Holmes? » Demanda une infirmière qui était devant lui.

« Oui. » Disa Sherlock en relevant doucement la tête.

« Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela mais… » Commença la jeune femme devant lui.

« Non… Non. NON! » Dit-il en se levant. « Où est-il!? »

« Première à gauche. » Lui répondit l'infirmière.

Il courut vers la première salle à gauche et entra. John était couché sur un lit, les yeux fermer. Sherlock voyait les machines brancher sur John et il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Un docteur et une infirmière arrivaient et se plaçait tout le tour du lit.

« Il est temps de couper les machine, monsieur. Il n'est pas vraiment réveiller, c'est les machines qui le tien en vie, monsieur. » Commença le docteur.

« Attendez! » Cria Sherlock.

« Monsieur, il ne se réveillera pas. » Disa l'infirmière.

Le docteur se retourna vers elle et leva une main. Elle hocha la tête et laissa Sherlock faire. Sherlock posa sa main sur le cœur de John et posa sa tête sur l'épaule blessé. Il retourna sa tête et embrassa la blessure. Il monta un peu et mordilla sur l'oreille de John puis il arriva à sa bouche et mordit sur la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Le cœur de ce dernier battu un coup. Sherlock passa sa langue sur les lèvres de John et il sentie le cœur de celui-ci battre encore. Il sourit et retourna à son oreille puis murmurer son nom. John ouvrit légèrement les yeux et regarda Sherlock.

« Sherly? » Murmura-t-il.

« John… » Dit-il en se relevant.

« Mais comment? » Demanda l'infirmière.

« La magie de l'amour… » Répondit doucement le docteur. « Bien jouer, monsieur Holmes. »

Sherlock se retourna et leur sourit puis il aida John à ce relevé.

« Tu peux marcher? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Je croix que oui. Mais peux-tu quand-même m'aider un peu. » Répondit John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de la taille de John et ramena un bras du soldat, autour de ses épaules. Ils marchèrent et prit un taxi qui les emportas à la petite maison.

« Dit Sherlock, qui m'a sauvé? » Demanda John en entrant dans la petite maison.

« Moi, pourquoi? » Répondit le détective en suivant John.

« Mais tu ne sais pas… » Commença John avant que Sherlock lui coupe la parole.

« J'ai appris sur place. » Dit-il. « J'imagine que j'apprends vite quand j'ai peur. »

« Peur? »

« Bien sûr! J'étais sûr de t'avoir perdu, espèce d'idiot. Quand j'ai finalement réussi à te sortir de l'eau, j'ai essayé de te réanimer mais rien ne marchait! Je croix que j'avais le droit d'avoir un peu peur, non? »

« Oh, Sherlock. » Murmura John en embrassant Sherlock.

Sherlock lui rendit vite son baiser et encercla John de ses bras. Les deux amants tombèrent sur le sofa. Sherlock voulu avoir John plus près de lui mais fit un mauvais mouvement et ils tombèrent tous les deux, par terre.

« Ahahah, voulais-tu faire une expérience sur la graviter? » Demanda John en riant.

« Bien sûr! » Répondit Sherlock en se frottant la tête.

« Fait attention si tu te frappes la tête comme ça. Tu vas finir par devenir idiot. » Disa John en essayant d'êtres sérieux.

« Quoi!? » Demanda rapidement Sherlock.

« Non! Je faisais une blague, Sherlock! Une blague stupide! Tu voies je suis souvent tombé à la guerre. » Répondit John en se retenant de rire.

« Je veux pas ressembler à Anderson! » Cria Sherlock en se tenant la tête.

« Tu ne ressembleras jamais à Anderson Sherlock. » Le rassura John.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir... » Répondit Sherlock en baissant la tête. « Je vais vieillir, puis mon cerveau va ralentir. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire et je vais finir comme Anderson. »

John se rendit contre que Sherlock avait vraiment pris sa blague au sérieux et déposa doucement ses lèvre sur celle du détective.

« En tout qu'as pour moi tu seras toujours plus intelligent que les gens normaux. » Murmura John dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

« On va dormir? » Demanda doucement Sherlock.

« Wai. »

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la chambre et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock sa colla sur John comme un jeune enfant et ferma les yeux. John l'entoura de ses bras.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » Murmura Sherlock après quelques instants.

« Ferme les yeux et relax. » Lui conseilla John.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. »

« Veux-tu que je te borde? » Demanda John en riant.

« Okay. »

John fut surprit de la réponse de son amant mais sourit et commença à lui caresser le dos.

« John sa doit paraitre idiot, mais… peux-tu, um… me raconter une histoire. Je m'endormirais plus vite si tu parlais. »

« Sherlock c'est blessant ce que tu viens juste de dire. »

« Non, pas que ta voie est ennuyeuse. C'est juste qu'elle… je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Et ta voie est ma berceuse. »

« Ça c'est mieux. »

« John, s'il-te-plait. »

« Okay, qu'elle genre d'histoire? »

« Ton histoire à toi. Quand t'était petit. »

« Oh ça va prendre longtemps. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours été petit… »

« Ah, espèce d'idiot. Quand tu étais enfant. »

« Oui, oui, j'avais compris. »

Ils rirent un bon coup et Sherlock referma les yeux puis posa sa tête sur le torse nue de John.

« Bon, um… Pour commencer quand j'étais enfant, je voulais devenir vétérinaire. » Commença John. « Au primaire, j'étais premier de classe et tout le monde m'appelait le _Nerd_ ou le… _Nain_. »

« Tu es petit, mais tu n'es pas nain! » Déclara Sherlock en relevant la tête.

« Les jeunes étaient méchant à mon école. » Disa simplement John.

« Ils le sont tous. » Disa Sherlock en replaçant sa tête sur la poitrine de John. « Continue. »

« J'ai rencontré une fille à ma dernière année du primaire. Son père était vétérinaire et il m'avait emporté au cabinet, pour une journée. Quand il a dû piquer un chien pour le tuer, mon idée de devenir vétérinaire c'est envoler tout de suite. Ensuite j'ai commencé à aimer m'occuper des êtres humains. À l'université j'ai pris les cours pour devenir un docteur et j'ai eu un diplôme. Puis j'ai rencontré un homme, qui quelque année plus tard, m'as trouvé un job dans l'armée. Donc je suis devenu docteur d'armée. Quelque année plus tard, l'ors d'un combats mon meilleur ami c'est fait tirer dans la tête, par un traître de notre équipe. J'ai fait une des plus grosses bêtises de ma vie. J'ai paniqué et j'ai tiré sur le traître. Enfin, j'ai voulu tirer… il m'a tiré à l'épaule avant. Mon meilleur ami était mort sur le coup, heureusement. Je n'aurais jamais pu le voir souffrir. D'es que la balle à toucher mon épaule et je suis tombé. J'ai entendu un de mes hommes crier quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « _Le Capitaine Watson est touché!_ » Ensuite le Caporal crier : « _Soldats, protéger Watson! Milles, va chercher l'autre docteur! Je veux 5 soldats avec moi! Attaquer de front!_ » De un, notre Caporal était un bon ami à moi. Et Alexandre Milles était son petit frère. Ensuite je suis partie à Londres pour rencontrer l'amour de ma vie. » Déclara John.

« Je t'aime, John. » Disa Sherlock.

« Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant dort. » Lui répondit John en passant une main dans les boucles brune de Sherlock.

Ce dernier s'endormi quelque minute après.

* * *

**Bon alors qu'es que vous en penser? **

**Chapitre un peu coure encore... Désoler. Bon à la prochaine pour le chapitre 6 ! N'hésiter pas à laisser une review ! Je vous adore! **

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjours!**

**Donc voici le chapitre 6 :) J'espère que vous aimerai et comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour les review c'est vraiment apprécier! Je vous adore! Désolé pour les fautes d'inattentions et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

« Myc… » Murmura silencieusement Greg.

« Um… » Gémissa Mycroft en se réveillant.

« Myc, j'ai mal à la tête et pourquoi somme nous torse nu? » Demanda Greg un peu inquiet.

« Tu ne te rappelle pas? » Demanda Mycroft un peu déçue.

« Je me rappelle que nous nous sommes embrassé, mais après… » Disa Greg avec un petit sourire. « Et je me rappelle que j'ai vraiment aimé ça. »

Mycroft sourit à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Grégory. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants après et Greg posa sa tête sur le torse de Mycroft.

« J'ose dire que tu as aimé toi aussi. » Murmura Greg.

Ce dernier frissonna et hocha la tête. Greg l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois sa tête n'était pas du même avis.

« Ah… » Dit-il en se tenant la tête.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? » Demanda doucement Mycroft.

« Non, non… j'imagine que j'ai dû beaucoup boire hier… » Répondit l'inspecteur.

Mycroft hocha la tête et reprit la parole.

« Tu étais soul quand tu m'as embrassé… » Dit-il pensif. « Non… désolé, c'est moi qui t'es embrassé. »

« Peut-importe. »

« En tout qu'à, disons que tu as pris le dessus, ensuite. » Déclara Mycroft en riant.

« J'ai réussis à prendre le dessus sur toi? » Demanda Grégory en riant à son tour.

« Peut-être que je t'ai laissé un peu faire. »

« Mycroft… » Murmura Greg en regardant le politicien dans les yeux.

« Grégory… » Murmura Mycroft de la même manière.

« Tu sais quoi, Myc? » Demanda Greg.

« Non, quoi? »

« Je croix que je… t'aime… » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Tu croix? »

« Je t'aime, Mycroft Holmes! » Déclara-t-il en levant la tête.

Mycroft lui sourit et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Je… » Commença-t-il en prenant une grande respiration. « Je t'aime… Grégory Lestrade. » Déclara-t-il.

Greg lui sourit de toutes ses dents et appuya ses lèvres contre celle de son nouvel amant. Mycroft répondit vite au baisé et attrapa la nuque de Greg. Ils s'embrasèrent langoureusement et passionnément. Puis quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent quand même proche l'un de l'autre.

« As-tu du travail, aujourd'hui? » Demanda soudain Greg.

« Um… » Commença-t-il en prenant son téléphone dans son pantalon. Il appuya sur quelque bouton, envoya un message à Anthea et regarda Greg. Ferma son téléphone et le plaça sur la table basse puis répondit enfin à Greg. « Plus maintenant. » Dit-il en souriant.

Greg secoua la tête en souriant. Il leva la tête et embrassa Mycroft.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il.

« Moi aussi » Répondit Mycroft. « Je me demande comment va mon frère et John. »

« Appelle, mais si ça sonne plus que trois coup, raccroche. » Le prévenu Grégory.

Mycroft hocha la tête et reprit son téléphone, il appuya sur un bouton pour que Greg entende aussi et appela Sherlock. 1 coup… 2 coup…

« Bon, t'as pas réussis à séduire Greg et tu viens pleurer à ton petit-frère? » Demanda Sherlock en répondant sur le troisième coup.

« Sherlock! » Cria Mycroft.

« Tu essayais de me séduire? » Demanda Greg.

« Oh okay… Comment s'était le sex? » Demanda Sherlock.

Ils entendus rirent John en arrière et Mycroft secoua la tête.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question cher frère. » Répondit calmement Mycroft.

Cette fois si, ce fut Greg qui ria.

« Okay, okay… Pourquoi tu appelles? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Je voulais des nouvelles de mon petit frère bien aimé. » Disa Mycroft en riant.

« Um, dit à Greg de ne pas trop te changer. S'il-vous-plait. » Répondu Sherlock.

« J'entends tu sais. Et je ne changerais jamais ton frère. Il est parfait comme il est… » Commença Greg.

« Okay! Pas besoin de détaille. J'ai John pour ça. » Répondu rapidement Sherlock en criant dans le téléphone.

« Hey! » Cria John.

Les quatre hommes éclatèrent de rires. Puis Mycroft prit alors la parole.

« Alors, ces vacances? »

« J'ai raconté l'histoire d'Émilie à John. J'ai voulu lui passer des vêtements pour la campagne, vêtements qui je précise, a fini éparpiller par terre. Pas de détaille! J'ai appris à nagée et John est mort en essayant de me montrer comment nul il est au surf. Oh et j'ai réussis à le ressuscité avec… j'avoue… l'aide du médecin de la place. » Déclara Sherlock.

« Oh et n'oublie pas que hier soir j'ai dû te border pour que tu t'endormes! » Cria John en arrière.

« Wai et ça aussi. » Répondu Sherlock.

« Es qu'il faisait mieux ça que moi? » Demanda Mycroft en riant.

« Oh que oui et croix moi, tu ne veux pas s'avoir pourquoi. » Le prévenu Sherlock.

« Tu as raison, cher frère. »

« Bon alors, maintenant grâce à moi… John et Sherlock sont ensembles. Mycroft et moi sommes ensemble. John est mort un fois et Sherlock a appris à nagée! Ah, tu voies quand notre célèbre détective consultant prend des vacances. » Se moqua Greg.

« Très drôle, mais pas fou. » Répondu Sherlock. « En fin de compte, ça va peut-être te faire du bien d'être avec mon frère, Lestrade. »

« Oh, pour faire du bien… »

« DÉTAILLE! » Cria Sherlock.

Les trois autres hommes commencèrent à rirent.

« M'ennui! Viens ici, Sherly!» Cria John.

« Sherly? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Wai, Myc… » Répondit Sherlock. « Bon, moi je fairait mieux d'y aller. Bye! »

Il ferma la ligne puis Mycroft et Grégory commencèrent à rirent. Greg poussa Mycroft sur le dos et il se coucha sur ce dernier.

« T'aime ça, être au-dessus, non? » Demanda Mycroft en passant une main dans les cheveux de Greg. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore tes cheveux? »

« Oui j'aime ça et non tu ne m'as jamais dit ça. » Répondit-il. « Et toi t'aime ça quand, je suis au-dessus. »

« Ça dépend… » Répondu Mycroft en poussant Greg.

Il était maintenant au-dessus et il s'attaqua au cou de Greg. Ce dernier frissonna.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Oui, continue. » Murmura Greg.

Mycroft sourit et passa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Greg.

« Dit moi, tu t'es mis à la musculation? » Demanda Mycroft en embrassant le cou de Grégory.

Greg lui sourit et leva un sourcil.

« Impressionné? » Demanda-t-il.

« Toujours, Grégory. Je suis toujours impressionné par _mon_ inspecteur. »

« Wai, _mon_ politicien, m'impressionne aussi… Parfois. » Dit-il en espérant avoir l'air sérieux.

« Parfois? » Demanda Mycroft en mordant le cou de Greg.

« Espèce de vampire. »

« Parfois, huh? »

Il retourna embrasser Greg sur les lèvres et commença à morde sur la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Ce dernier gémissa et reprit la parole.

« D'accord, je suis toujours impressionné! » Dit-il.

« Grégory… »

« Huh? »

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ton ex ta laisser tomber. »

« Oh ça… »

« Non, non pas besoin d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. C'est juste que… tu es beau, séduisant, gentil, attentionné. Courageux mais parfois tu peux vraiment être peureux. Tu es fort et musclé et tu es patient. Alors qui ne voudrai _pas_ de toi? » Déclara Mycroft d'une voie triste.

« Myc..? » Disa Greg en prenant le visage de Mycroft dans ses mains.

« Je veux dire… pourquoi, moi? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Myc, c'est toi que j'ai choisis parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Et toutes les autres femmes et hommes, ne te vont même pas à la cheville. » Le rassura Grégory.

Mycroft lui sourit et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Greg.

« Merci, d'être là. » Murmura-t-il.

« Aucun problème. » Dit-il. « Ah… j'aimerai tellement rester toujours avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai rester avec toi. »

Mycroft se leva et partie vers la cuisine et revenu avec un grand vers d'eau.

« Tu en veux? » Demanda-t-il.

Greg fit signe que non et au même moment son téléphone sonna.

« Détective Inspecteur Greg Lestrade. » Dit-il.

« C'est vous… l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard? » Disa la voie d'une fillette apeurer.

« Oui, comment puis-je vous aidé? »

« Mon papa… Il… il… »

« Il ne va pas bien? »

« Il s'est fait tuer… » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Oh, um. Tu n'as pas appelé au Yard? »

« Il m'ont dit de vous appeler. J'ai peur, il va me tuer. »

« Qui? Le meurtrier est encore là? »

« Oui, il est juste là. Oh non il m'a vu! Inspecteur! » Cria-t-elle.

« Hey, où es-tu!? Petite! » Disa rapidement Greg.

Puis la ligne fut coupée. Grégory regarda son téléphone puis appela Scotland Yard.

« Pouvez-vous retracer l'appelle de la jeune fille? »

« Déjà fait monsieur, je vous envoi les coordonner. »

« Très bien, merci. »

Greg ferma son téléphone et embrassa Mycroft.

« Je suis désoler, je dois y aller. »

« Non, non c'est ton travail, tu dois y aller. Je t'aime, Grégory. »

« Moi aussi, Myc. Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini. »

Greg remit sa chemise, couru vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortie. Il courut et regarda son téléphone. Il regarda l'adresse et courut encore plus vite.

Il arriva quelques minutes après. Sens même être essoufflé.

« Tien, le football sert enfin à quelque chose. » Pensa-t-il en sortant et chargeant son arme qu'il avait rechargée chez Mycroft.

Il entra doucement dans la maison…

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft lisait. Puis une idée lui venue en tête quand il repensa à la petite discutions qu'il avait eu avec Grégory.

« _Merci, d'être là._ » Avait dit Mycroft.

« _Aucun problème._ » Avait répondu Grégory en souriant. « _Ah… j'aimerai tellement rester toujours avec toi._ »

« _Moi aussi, j'aimerai rester avec toi._ »

L'idée était qu'il pourrait demander à Grégory de venir habiter chez lui. Greg avait l'air d'aimer la maison et il avait dit qu'il voulait rester avec Mycroft. Maintenant, comment lui demander. Là était la question.

« J'ai juste à appeler Sherlock… Où John… Non, Sherlock… Au pire, je parlerai à John. » Pensa-t-il.

Il décida d'appeler environ 5 minutes après. Il prit donc son téléphone, à nouveau et téléphona son frère.

« Salut, c'est John qui parle. » Disa John.

« Um, Bonjours. Sherlock est là? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Oui, oui, attendez une minute… »

« Oui? » Disa soudain Sherlock.

« Sherlock, je voulais te poser une question. »

« Va s'y. »

« Je voudrai demander à Greg d'emménager mais… »

« Tu as peur qu'il dise non? »

« Non, non il va dire oui. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment lui demander. C'est rare que je te demande quelque chose alors peux-tu m'aider? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr? »

« Eh bien, John m'a fait comprendre que le passer est le passer. On pourrait faire la paix, non? »

« J'adorerais cela, petit-frère. »

« Bien, alors pour Greg. »

« Oui? »

« Comment pensais-tu lui demander pour commencer? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Avoua Mycroft tout bas.

« Eh bien tu pourrais simplement lui demander. De tout façon je croix bien qu'il va dire oui, moi aussi. » Lui dit Sherlock.

« Wai, mais tu ne trouves pas ça un peu… simple? »

« Oh, d'accord. Um… invite le à souper au restaurant. »

« Proposition? »

« Angelo! C'est prévu pour quand? »

« Sais pas, Greg est sur une affaire. »

« Oh, tu ne l'aide pas? »

« C'est un grand garçon. » Répondit Mycroft en riant.

« D'accord, tu me le dira quand tu prévoiras. »

« Oui, merci beaucoup, Sherlock. »

« Aucun problème, Mycroft. »

Il coupa la ligne et se coucha sur le sofa. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait encore ses vêtement de la veille alors il partit se changer et revenue lire un peu.

Greg entra doucement dans la maison. Sans faire de bruit et avança et vu un grand homme. L'homme tenait un couteau et s'approchait dangereusement de quelqu'un. Il vu une jeune fille menotter à un meuble et se leva.

« Les mains en l'air! Police de Londres! » Cria Greg.

L'homme se retourna et souri.

« Je ne rigole pas! Les mains en l'air et éloigner vous de la jeune fille! » Cria Greg.

« Meilleur chance la prochaine fois. » Dit-il en se retournant et leva son couteau.

Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec son couteau, Grégory lui tira dessus. L'homme tomba et Greg courut à lui. Il était mort. Greg se précipita vers la jeune fille et la dé-menotta.

« Es que ça va? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai cru que… j'allais… y passer… » Disa la fille en pleurant.

Greg la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura dans ses bras.

« C'est fini, chut… ça va aller, c'est fini. » Dit-il tout bas. « Viens avec moi. »

Ils arrivèrent au poste peu de temps après. Greg la fit s'asseoir dans son bureau et lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Le monsieur qui tenait le couteau, es que tu le connais? » Demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« C'est mon oncle… C'est le frère de mon père, mais je le considérais comme mon père. J'étais son bras droit... avant… Il m'a demandé de tuer mon père puis j'ai voulu arrêter et il s'est fâcher. Il à tuer mon père et a voulu s'en prendre à moi mais vous êtes arrivé avant, inspecteur. Merci beaucoup. »

« Aucun problème... Je suis désolé pour ton père et ton oncle. As-tu un endroit où aller? »

« Je peux appeler ma grand-mère. »

« Bien. »

« Bon, es que ça peut parler un cadavre? Ah, encore une enquête à la Sherlock Holmes. Mieux vaut appeler Mycroft. » Pensa Greg.

* * *

**Bon alors voici le chapitre 6 terminer. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimer! Bonne journée et une petite review serai grandement apprécier! **

**Ciao! **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjours à tous! **

**Donc voici le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer et bonne lecture! Et aussi je voulait dire merci à tout ceux qui on laisser des reviews!**

**Et j'ai une question pour vous à la fin :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

« Que voulait Mycroft? » Demanda John en encerclant les hanches de son amant.

« Figure-toi que Mycroft veut demander à Lestrade d'emménager chez lui. » Répondit Sherlock en se retournant.

« Comme c'est mignon. »

« Um, on parle de mon frère là. » Répondit Sherlock en embrassant le cou de John.

« Sherlock… » Gémissa John en serrant Sherlock près de lui.

« Hey, t'excite pas trop. On va prendre une marche? » Demanda Sherlock avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu es méchant. » Lui répondit John.

« Mais c'est comme cela que tu m'aime, mon amour. » Lui disa Sherlock en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Sherly. » Disa John en lui rendant son baiser.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et Sherlock colla son front à celui de John.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, John. » Disa Sherlock avec un petit sourire. « On n'y vas? »

John hocha la tête et ils partirent dehors. Il faisait chaud dehors alors ils n'avaient mis que des T-shirt et des Short. Ils avaient lassé leurs sneakers et marchèrent tranquillement main dans la main. Puis Sherlock prit la parole.

« Hey, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu idiot, que l'on se tienne la main comme ça? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Répondit simplement John en souriant.

Sherlock sourit en secouant la tête. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un parc, puis ils s'assirent sur un banc. John regarda les enfants qui jouaient au ballon, avec un drôle de sourire.

Sherlock sens aperçue et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : il observa.

_Petit sourire en coin, qu'il voudrait discret._

_Surement qu'il ne veut pas que je le voie. _

_Triste?_

_Content?_

_Les deux._

_Il me cache quelque chose._

_Il veut quelque chose._

_Mais quoi?_

…

_Oh… D'accord…_

Sherlock détourna la tête et regarda les enfants.

« Je… John. » Murmura Sherlock.

John se retourna.

« Oui, Sherlock? » Dit-il.

« C'est la seul chose que je ne pourrais jamais te donner, John… » Disa Sherlock en évitant le regard de John.

« Quoi? Sherlock de quoi parles-tu? Qu'es que tu ne pourrais pas me donner? » Demanda John.

« Des enfants… » Répondit Sherlock en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête.

« Oh. Sherlock… » Murmura John en relevant la tête de son amant. « Cela ne me dérangea pas du tout. »

« Mais j'ai vue comment tu les regardaient. Le sourire triste que tu avais. Je l'ai vue, John. Je sais que tu veux des enfants, tu as toujours voulu… » Répondit Sherlock en refermant les yeux.

« Toi es que tu en voudrais? » Demanda soudain John.

« Moi? Um, oui bien sûr… J'ai toujours voulu être père mais j'ai toujours su que cela n'arriverai jamais. »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Sherlock. »

« John ne te croyais plus intelligent que cela… On. Ne. Peut. Pas. »

« C'est à ça que sert l'adoption. »

« L'adoption? »

John hocha la tête en souriant. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les fermi aussitôt. Lui et John ne pouvais pas adopter un enfant. Parce que de un, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison à cause des enquêtes. Enfaite, les enquêtes où ils devaient poursuivre un criminel sur les toits de Londres. Et de deux, Sherlock était un vrai enfant lui-même. John ne pouvais pas s'occuper de deux enfant un même temps.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas, John. » Répondit Sherlock.

« Pourquoi pas? On s'aime et chacun de nous, a toujours voulu avoir une famille. Donc, si on n'adopte un enfant, nous réaliserons chacun nos rêves! Et en plus tu pourras lui montré comme observer les gens et déduire des choses. Et je pourrais lui montrer comme se battre au cas où. » Répondit John plein d'enthousiaste.

« Nous ne pourrons pas nous en occuper et je ne veux pas forcée madame Hudson à faire le travail. »

« Mais, Sherlock nous pourrions… »

« Non, c'est non! Maintenant on s'en vas d'ici, John. » Cria presque Sherlock en lui prenant le bras et en se levant.

De retour chez eu, Sherlock s'enferma dans la chambre. John pensa qu'il boudait, alors il le laissa tranquille. Il regarda sur la table et trouva le journal. Il le prit et regarda les nouvelles.

_Enquête en cour : L'affaire des têtes perdues_

« L'affaire des têtes perdues? » Se questionna John.

Il regarda plus bas pour voir les informations.

_Le mois passé, une jeune femme à appeler la police pour signaler la disparition de son époux. La police à retrouver ce dernier, quelques heures plus tard. Mais, ils ont eu la mauvaise surprise, de retrouver le corps du jeune homme, sans sa tête. En voyant la victime, l'épouse du jeune homme est partie sans que personne ne la voie. _

_Elle a été trouvé le jour d'après, décapiter comme son époux. Une équipe de police est ensuite partie à la recherche du décapiter. Ils étaient cinq lors de leur mission. Aucun d'entre eux son revenue vivant. Les agents de police les ont retrouvé décapiter, comme les autres victimes…_

… _L'enquête est encore en cour, avec maintenant 19 têtes perdues._

_Plus de détail bientôt._

« Wow… 59 décapitation… »Disa John en reposant le journal.

Sherlock qui était coucher sur le lit, entendu les paroles de John et couru en bas.

« Je prends l'enquête! » Cria-t-il.

« Non, Sherlock. Tu es en vacance. » Lui dit alors John en se levant.

« Aller, ils ont besoin l'aide des pros. »

« Des? »

« Oui, des. » Répondit Sherlock en souriant.

« Ah, d'accord… Tu gagnes, comme toujours… » Lui disa John.

Sherlock se retenue pour pas sauter au plafond et enlaça John.

« Merci beaucoup! » Dit-il.

John sourit et ils se rendirent au poste de police.

Rendue là-bas, Sherlock s'accouda au contoire et demanda à parler à la personne responsable de l'enquête des 19 têtes perdues. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier. John était assis sur un fauteuil en face de l'inspecteur. Eh bien de l'inspectrice.

« Comment puis-je vous aidée? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je vous pose la même question, madame. » Disa Sherlock en accotant son dos au mur.

« Je vous demande pardon? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il est Sherlock Holmes et je suis John Watson, de Londres. » Disa John en pointant Sherlock du pouce.

« Oh, le détective et le docteur? »

« Wai. »

« Oh dieux merci. » Dit-elle. « Vous allez pouvoir nous aidée. »

« Bien, maintenant dit nous ce qui se passe. » Dit alors Sherlock.

« Avez-vous lu le journal locale? » Demanda-t-elle.

John hocha la tête puis elle continua.

« C'est exactement la même histoire, nous espérions que vous venez nous aidée. Alors nous avons mis les bonnes informations. »

« Bien. Puis-je voir la première scène de crime? » Demanda Sherlock.

Elle fit signe que oui et les emportas à l'endroit exact.

Quand ils arrivèrent Sherlock examina l'endroit.

« Et moi qui croyais que Scotland Yard était une bande d'idiots. » Disa Sherlock. « Regarder… Le tueur voulait que vous le trouviez. Il a même laissé sa photo. »

Il montra la photo à l'inspectrice. Elle la regarda puis elle prit la parole.

« Mais qu'es qui vous dit que c'est le tueur? »

« Sur les corps, es que la décapitation était régulière? Droite... » Demanda-t-il.

« Irrégulière, pourquoi? »

« C'est alors l'œuvre d'un débutant. La première victime devait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Eh bien, pour être sûr… comment irrégulière? »

« Eh bien, c'est comme si il avait hésité. »

« Bien cela prouve mon point de vue. Le tueur est un débutant. Il a tué un homme de sa famille sans doute. Il a hésité, alors j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas fait cela de son plein gré. Quelqu'un la forcé à faire ce qu'il a fait. Il la forcé à tuer toutes ces personnes. Mais il a eu peur et a voulu arrêter. L'homme ou la femme qui le contrôlait n'a sens doute pas aimer. Il ne voulait sans aucun doute, ne pas se salir les mains. Alors il laisse des photos de lui sur la scène de crime. Il veut nous aider. »

« Très bien alors il faut retrouver cet homme. » Répondit John.

Ils hochèrent la tête et retournèrent au poste. Là-bas ils cherchèrent l'homme dans les fichiers mais ne le trouvèrent pas.

« Il doit forcément ce trouvé quelque part. » Murmura Sherlock en tournant la photo entre ses doigts.

« Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose, dans, la photo. » Disa John. « Un indice. »

« Je ne trouve pas, arg! » Cria Sherlock.

Il sera sa main en point et il fit une boule avec la photo qu'il jeta à John. John l'attrapa au vol et la regarda. Un bout d'un autre papier sortait de la boule. Il déplia la boule de papier et regarda le morceau qui dépassait. Il tira dessus et un papier marquer d'un numéro apparu entre ses doigts.

« Sherlock, regarde! » Dit-il.

Sherlock prit le papier et il sourit à John.

« T'es génial, John! » Dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon.

John lui sourit puis Sherlock tapa le numéro de téléphone. Un instant après un jeune homme répondit.

« Oui? »

« Bonjours, nous avons trouvé votre photo. » Répondit Sherlock.

« Donc vous êtes avec la police? »

« Oui, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

« Venez chez moi et je vous direz tout. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Il ferma la ligne et regarda John.

« Tu viens? » Demanda Sherlock.

John hocha la tête et regarda l'inspectrice. Elle prit la parole.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un piège. » Dit-elle.

« Oh ne vous en fait pas. John est un soldat, donner lui une arme et il sera sauvé l'univers. » Expliqua Sherlock en serrant John contre lui.

John rougit et l'inspectrice lui passa une arme de service.

Xxx

« Sherlock je dois avouer que cela a l'aire d'être vraiment un piège. » Disa John en marchant vers la porte.

« Ne t'en fait pas, John. » Lui répondit Sherlock en cognant à la porte.

Au même moment un bruit sourd ce fit entendre et John par réflexe, leva son arme. Il regarda autour de lui et autour de Sherlock puis baissa son arme. Il vue quelque chose approcher à grande vitesse. Il regarda attentivement. Un couteau!

Il se jeta sur Sherlock et le couteau lui passa dans le dos. Il le coupa un peu, puis partie se piquer dans l'herbe.

« John!? » Cria Sherlock.

« Ça va, je suis ici. » Lui dit John en se frottant le dos.

Sherlock se leva et donna un coup de pied à la porte. En tombant, la porte émie un drôle de bruit.

« Sherlock, non! » Cria John quand Sherlock mit un pied sur la porte.

Il ne vu pas la corde qui ci trouvaient et mit un pied directement dessus. John essaya de se lever mais son dos lui faisait trop mal. La corde ce resserra sur le pied de Sherlock et elle le tira.

« JOHN! » Cria-t-il.

John pu enfin se lever et courut vers la porte. Sherlock avait disparue. Puis sans qu'il sent aperçoive, quelqu'un le frappa à la tête et il tomba évanouie.

_(Dans l'entrepôt.)_

_« C'est qui celui-là? Et comment a-t-il fait pour s'avoir qui tes? Répond-moi Milles! » Cria un homme en regardant l'homme aux cheveux bouclée, sur la table._

_« Il est avec la police, monsieur. Et je ne sais pas comment il a fait. » Répondit un homme plus jeune._

_« Je croix que cet homme, est Sherlock Holmes. Le détective de Londres. » Répondit calmement une jeune femme qui venait d'entré. _

_« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Emma Wayne! » Cria le plus âgé des hommes. _

_« Je sais, Steven. Mais écoute-moi pour une fois. » Dit-elle. « Si cet homme est vraiment Sherlock Holmes, nous allons enfin pouvoir être riche. Donc nous pourrons nous débarrasser du poids mort… » Dit-elle en regardant le plus jeune des deux hommes._

_Ce dernier déglutie et regarda l'homme aux cheveux bouclée. Ce dernier était torse nue et il était menotter à un lit. _

_« Hey Liam, tu le trouve beau le détective? » Demanda la femme. _

_Le plus jeune la regarda et secoua la tête._

_« Bien sûr que non, Emma. » Dit-il._

_« Emma, Liam. Emporter-moi un peigne et une serviette. » Dit alors Steven en s'approchant de l'homme sur la table._

_Quelques instant plus tard, Emma emporta une serviette au plus vieux. Il l'a pris sans remercier et la posa sur le torse nue du bouclée. Puis Liam, lui emporta un peigne. L'homme le prit et tira un peu sur les cheveux du détective. Il lui brossa les cheveux avant d'en couper un peu. Il prit les mèches coupé et les déposa dans un bol. Il coupa une dernière mèche et referma le bol. Tandis que l'homme aux cheveux bouclées dormait profondément, le plus vieux en profita pour prendre un seringue et la remplir d'un gel verdâtre. Il planta l'aiguille dans le bras du détective et injecta le gel dans ce dernier._

_Une fois terminé, il quitta la pièce, laissant Emma et Liam seule. Liam regarda le détective. Steven avait couper les cheveux de l'homme irrégulièrement, cela allait paraitre, pour un bout de temps. Il enleva la serviette et regarda le torse du détective. Il avait une coupure causé par Steven, elle commençait à la base de son coup et se terminait au début de ses assailles. Au moins Liam avait eu le temps de la désinfecter. Emma s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. _

_« Ne t'en fait pas, petit frère. Tout cela va bientôt être fini. » Dit-elle._

_« J'ai peur pour lui. » Répondit-il._

_« Pourquoi? Ce n'est qu'un homme comme les autres. Enfin je croix… je me demande pourquoi Steven n'a pas voulu qu'ont le décapite. »_

_« Écoute grande sœur, il avait un autre homme avec lui. L'autre à risquer sa propre vie pour sauver celle de cet homme. Et tout ce qu'il en a mériter est que nous torturons son ami. » Répondit Liam._

_« Liam, on ne peut rien faire contre Steven. Sinon il nous tuera, comme il l'a fait avec Simon et Shirley. » Lui expliqua Emma. _

_Liam baissa la tête. Simon était le meilleur ami de Liam et Shirley était la meilleure amie d'Emma. Ils avaient refusé de faire une mission et Steven les avaient tués. _

_« Mais n'empêche que son ami doit tellement s'inquiéter. » Lui répondit soudain Liam._

_« Où est-il? » _

_« Je l'ai laissé dans la cave, comme m'a dit Steven. Et j'ai barré les portes. » _

_« Bien. » Disa Emma en hochant la tête. « Wai n'empêche qu'il est mignon. »_

_« Huh? » _

_« Le détective, il est beau. »_

_Liam hocha la tête et partie de la pièce. Emma posa une main sur le front du bouclée et chuchota._

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_Puis elle partit de son cotée._

* * *

**_Donc voila, voila._**

**_Ma question est que : Devrai-je rajouter un peu de Parents!Lock dans mon histoire? C'est vous qui voyer. Je penssais fortement le faire mais je ne suis pas sûr. Donc merci de me le dire :)_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée! Et comme toujours une petite review serai très apprécier !_**

**_Ciao!_**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Donc voici le chapitre 8. Désolé pour la longue attente, mais avec le débuts des classes, je n'ai plus autant de temps libre. J'espère que vous allez aimé, en tout qu'à ! Merci à ceux qui on laisser une review, c'est très gentil de votre part et cela m'aide beaucoup. Donc avec tout cela dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**:D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_« Je peux appeler ma grand-mère. » _Avait dit la jeune fille.

_« Bien. » _Lui avait simplement répondu Greg.

Greg pensais appeler Mycroft quand la jeune fille prit la parole.

« Um, inspecteur? Avez-vous un téléphone à me passer? » Dit-elle.

« Huh? Oh… oui, oui. Désolé, tien. » Dit-il en ressortant de ses pensées.

Elle le prit en le remerciant et téléphone à sa grand-mère.

« Salut, mamie. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Mamie? Tout va bien? »

Greg l'écoutait attentivement. Que se passait-il?

« Mamie…? » Dit-elle en pleurant. « Ne t'en fait pas, grand-maman, la police va venir te protéger! Mamie, tu m'entends? »

Greg partie chercher du papier et un stylo et le tendit à la jeune fille.

« Écrit l'adresse. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et prit le stylo.

« Mamie, qu'elle est ton adresse encore? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle écrit ensuite l'adresse sur le bout de papier et le passa à Greg.

« Mamie? Mamie es-tu là? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda Greg en pleurant. Greg la prit dans ses bras et commença à lui frotter le dos.

« Mon papa, faisait toujours ça, quand je pleurais… » Murmura-t-elle.

Greg regarda la petite fille dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler. Il appela ses hommes et ils partirent vers la maison de la grand-mère.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit? » Demanda Greg qui conduisait.

« Elle m'a dit de ne pas venir toute seule. Et j'ai entendu des bruits de couteau. Ensuite elle a raccroché. » Répondit la jeune fille assis du coter passager.

« Tout va bien aller, petite. » Lui dit Greg.

« J'ai 15 ans et je m'appelle Katrine. Et je suis plus courageuse que vous pourriez le penser, inspecteur Lestrade. » Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Désolé. Um, j'imagine que tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom? » Lui demanda alors Greg.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler, Kate. Mon surnom est en Anglais, je le sais. Vous parlé Anglais? » Demanda-t-elle.

« L'anglais est ma langue maternelle. » Dit-il en souriant.

« D'accord. Es qu'on arrive bientôt? »

« Oui, en passant tu peux m'appeler Greg, si tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Greg soupira elle lui rappelait un peu Sherlock, 7 ans plus tôt. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi…

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Greg et Katrine arrivèrent en premiers suivit des hommes de Greg. Ses hommes entrèrent en premier dans la maison puis Greg entra suivit de Katrine. Elle le suivait de près et elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité avec lui. Quand Katrine posa un pied sur le petit balcon de la maison et recula. Greg arrêta et la regarda, inquiet.

« Tout va bien? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je croix que je vais vous attendre ici. » Dit-elle.

« Veux-tu que je t'envoie un de mes hommes pour te surveiller? Um, te protégé… »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je vais aller dans ta voiture. Je t'attend là-bas. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Greg.

« Verrouille les portes. » Lui dit Greg qui s'inquiétait un peu.

Elle hocha la tête et entra dans la voiture et verrouilla les portes. Puis elle attendit.

Greg marcha tranquillement et topa sur l'épaule de un de ses officiers.

« Va proche de la porte et dit-moi si tu voies quelqu'un. » Dit-il.

L'officiers hocha la tête et retourna vers la porte.

Greg entendit soudain un bruit de meuble, comme si quelqu'un déplaçais des meubles. Il leva son fusil et marcha vers le sont. Il vue une veille femme allonger sur le dos, un couteau dans le cœur. Un frison lui parcourue et il alluma les lumières. La pièce était rouge, les murs étaient éclabousser de sang. Les planchers aussi et le corps de la femme était recouvert de sang aussi. Il allait dire à ses hommes d'appeler une ambulance. Mais il entendit quelqu'un crier avant. Puis un coup de feu et un autre crie, plus grave cette fois. Il courut vers la porte et vue l'homme qu'il avait placé à la porte, étendu par terre. Il courut le voire.

« La fille. » Murmura-t-il avant de rendre l'âme.

« Appeler les putains d'ambulancier! » Cria Greg.

Il courut vers sa voiture et aperçue qu'une de ses fenêtre était briser.

« Enfoiré. » Pensa-t-il.

Il vue Katrine donner un violent coup de poing à un homme. Ce dernier tomba par terre et elle lui sauta dessus. Elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises, avant que l'homme en question ne réussis à se lever. Il essaya de la frapper mais elle prit son poignait et le tordu. Il cria de douleur et elle en profita pour sauter sur le toit de la voiture. Puis elle sauta sur l'homme et le plaquant par terre avec ses pieds. L'homme resta par terre, inconscient. Et Katrine se retourna vers Greg qui regardait la scène. Elle courut vers Greg et il regarda ses mais ensanglanter.

« Je ne suis pas blesser, c'est son sang. » Dit-elle. « Ma grand-mère? »

« Je suis désolé… » Lui répondu Greg en baissant la tête.

« Ce gars en veux à ma famille ou à moi. Mon père maintenant ma grand-mère. Et mon oncle qui devient un meurtrier… » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« Où as-tu appris à te battre? » Demanda soudain Greg. « C'est impressionnant. »

« C'est mon oncle qui m'a appris. » Lui dit-elle.

Un instant après, le téléphone de Greg sonna.

« Grégory Lestrade à l'appareille. » Dit-il.

« Tu reviens quand? » Lui demanda Mycroft à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Pas avant ce soir, je bien peur. Désolé. » Répondit Greg en regardant sa montre.

« Non, mais qu'elle genre d'enquête as-tu eu? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Eh bien, tu sais la personne qui m'a appelé. Bon, c'est une jeune fille de 14 ans. Son oncle a tué son père et un autre homme a tuer sa grand-mère. Donc là, elle me suit et je doute qu'elle a un endroit où aller maintenant. » Expliqua Greg d'une voie triste, en regardant Katrine.

« Emporte la avec toi chez moi, j'ai assez de place. » Lui proposa Mycroft.

« Um, écoute ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais tu sais… toi, moi… »

« Tu as honte qu'on te voie avec moi? »

« Non, non. C'est juste que, tu sais… »

« Je n'ai rien contre les orientations. » Disa soudain Katrine. « Je m'en fou pas mal que vous ne soyez pas hétéro. De toute façon mon oncle était gay. Alors je comprends, mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de m'emporter avec vous. Je serai très bien me débrouiller. »

« Bon tien, mini Sherlock! Comment tu sais ça toi? » Lui demanda Greg.

« Vous avez appuyé sur un mauvais bouton tout à l'heure et j'entends tout ce que votre petit-copain dit. » Lui répondu-t-elle en souriant timidement.

Greg regarda son téléphone et commença à rire puis Mycroft ria aussi.

« Eh puis, Grégory? »

« Veux-tu venir avec moi? » Demanda Greg à Katrine.

« Si je peux. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Très bien alors. On se revoit plus tard, Myc. »

« Bye. »

Il ferma la ligne et se retourna vers Katrine et lui fit signe d'embarquer dans la voiture. Il disa à ses hommes d'attendre les ambulanciers et d'étudier les corps.

« Je vous fait confiance. » Dit-il en partant.

Greg regarda l'homme à cotée de sa voiture qui était encore inconscient et le menotta.

« Emporter ce gars-là au poste et essayer d'avoir un peu d'information. » Leur disa Greg en pointant l'homme du doigt.

Il embarqua dans sa voiture et regarda la vitre casser.

« Désolé pour ça. » Disa soudain Katrine en regardant Greg.

« Non, ne t'en fait pas. Ça se repart. »

« Mais… »

« Kate. »

« Huh? »

« Tout va bien. »

Elle finit par hocher la tête et ils se rendirent chez Mycroft.

Rendue là-bas Katrine regarda la maison.

« Attend une minute, c'est ta maison? » Demanda Katrine.

« En fait c'est la maison de Mycroft, mon… um. »

« C'est récent vous deux, huh? »

« Wai. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison et Mycroft les accueillie.

« Grégory. » Dit-il. « Alors tu me la présente? »

Greg hocha la tête et mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui les regardait en souriant.

« Voici Katrine. » Dit-il.

« Kate. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Mycroft lui sourit.

« Mycroft Holmes. » Lui disa alors Mycroft en souriant. « Donc, tu as 14 ans? »

Elle hocha la tête et Greg prit la parole.

« Tu aurais dû voir comment elle à mit K.O l'homme qui l'attaquais! »

Elle rougit et sourit à Greg.

« Ne n'était rien. » Dit-elle.

« Moi je trouve que s'était beaucoup pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Um… tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, oui. Et merci. »

« De rien. »

« Tu as faim? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Un peu. » Répondu-t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Mycroft lui montra des plats puis lui dit de se servirent. Elle regarda les plats et Greg venue la rejoindre. Il regarda les plats lui aussi.

« Pizza! » Dit-il en prenant une part.

Katrine prit elle aussi une part de pizza, qu'elle finit en un rien de temps. Puis Mycroft et Greg lui fit visiter la maison.

« Et c'est ici que tu dors, ce soir. » Lui expliqua Mycroft. « Ce n'est pas emménager pour une adolescente mais je croix que ça va faire l'affaire. »

« C'est parfais. C'est vraiment beau! » Dit-elle en regardant la chambre.

La chambre était très grande. Elle était rouge foncée et blanche. Les meubles étaient en bois brun-rouge. Il avait un grand tapis rouge et un grand lit. Il avait des tablettes vides. Une commode et des fenêtres. S'était simplement, magnifique.

« Es que je pourrais retournée chez moi pour aller récupérer quelques vêtements? » Demanda Katrine en descendant l'escalier.

« Oui, je viens avec toi, donne-moi une seconde. » Répondu Greg en rechargent son arme de service.

Il s'approcha de Mycroft, lui donna un baiser sur la joue, puis il regarda Katrine qui leur souriait. Il lui sourit et lui dit de le suivre. Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture de Greg et ils roulèrent jusqu'à la maison de Katrine.

« Oh non… » Dit-elle en voyant de la fumée.

« C'est pas vrai! » Cria Greg en frappant son volant.

Il accéléra et regarda la maison qui brûlait.

« Ma famille est maudite… » Dit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Mais, je ne comprends pas. Tu as arrêté le coupable et il est à Scotland Yard. » Disa Greg en passa une main sur son visage.

« Il avait alors des complices. » Répondu rapidement Katrine.

Greg secoua la tête et appela les pompiers. Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques instants après.

« Occuper vous de cela et emporter ce qui reste au Yard. Enfin s'il reste quelque chose. » Leur disa Greg en soupirant. « Ah, journée de merde… » Murmura-t-il.

Katrine était resté dans la voiture et elle pleurait silencieusement. Grégory venue la voir et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fait pas… » Chuchota-t-il.

« Je suis la prochaine sur sa liste, je le sais. » Murmura-t-elle contre la poitrine de l'inspecteur.

« Je vais te protéger. Nous allons te protéger. » Lui chuchota alors Greg.

Ils partirent à nouveau chez Mycroft. Rendu, ils s'assirent dans le salon.

« Brûler? » Demanda Mycroft en levant les sourcils.

« Oui, brûler… » Lui répondit Greg.

Katrine se roula en boule sur le sofa. Greg partie dans une des chambres et pris couverture qu'il donna à la jeune fille sur le sofa.

« Mycroft, je peux te parler? » Demanda alors Greg.

« Oui, bien sûr. Nous revenons dans une minute, Katrine. »

Greg et Mycroft partir dans la cuisine, puis Greg pris la parole.

« Myc, tu sais qu'elle n'as plus de foyer du tout, huh? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. C'est triste que tout soit tombé sur sa famille. » Répondu Mycroft.

« Crois-tu que nous pourrions… » Murmura Grégory en regardant droit dans les yeux de son amant.

« Grégory… écoute ce n'est pas que je ne voudrai pas. Mais… Avec tes enquêtes et mon travail au gouvernement, je ne crois pas que nous avons du temps pour cela. » Lui expliqua Mycroft.

« Oui, oui… je comprends. Mais n'empêche qu'il va falloir lui trouver un endroit à aller. » Lui répondu Greg.

Mycroft se pencha vers son détective adoré et l'embrassa tendrement. Greg approfondi le baiser et passa ses bras autour de coup de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis ils se séparèrent, après quelques minutes.

« Je croix que je connais quelques personnes qui pourrais faire cela. » Répondu enfin Mycroft.

Les deux hommes partirent de la cuisine et se rendirent dans le salon. Ils aperçues que Katrine dormait sur le sofa alors Greg la prit doucement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'en haut. Il la déposa dans la chambre. Puis il retourna voir Mycroft en bas. Qui était enfin de compte, étaient repartie dans son bureau, au premier étage. Il cogna à la porte.

« Entre, Grégory. » Lui dit Mycroft.

« Um, es que je peux rester ici. Pour dormir j'entends. » Demanda Greg en se grattant la nuque.

« Oui, oui bien sûr! » S'exclama Mycroft. « Je dois finir quelque document et je viens te rejoindre. » Dit-il avant de se reprendre. « Um… et bien… tu sais, c'est comme tu veux, um… » Bégaya-t-il.

Greg le trouva vraiment adorable et s'approcha pour embrasser son amant.

« Je serais ravie que tu vienne dans le lit avec moi, Mycroft Holmes! Haha, cela sonne vraiment bizarre, non? » Répondit Grégory.

« Pas du tout. » Lui répondit Mycroft en l'embrassant à nouveaux.

Greg monta ensuite dans la chambre de Mycroft et l'attendit. Ce dernier arrive quelques minutes après.

« Dit, ça te dérange si je me mets en boxer? » Lui demanda Greg.

« Oui. Eh, non… Peut-être? » Balbutia-t-il. « Non, cela ne me dérangerais pas du tout. » Finis-t-il par dire.

Greg hocha la tête et retira son jeans et sa chemise puis il regarda Mycroft, qui le fixait.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? » Demanda Greg timidement.

Mycroft rougit immédiatement et hocha la tête en souriant timidement.

« Tu peux faire la même chose tu sais. » Déclara Greg en même temps qu'il s'assit sur le lit.

Mycroft hocha la tête doucement et enleva ses vêtements. Il rejoignit son amant sur le lit et tira les couvertures. Il regarda Greg sous les couvertures : Il lui souriait.

Greg passa une main sous la couverture et caressa le torse nu du politicien. Ce dernier frissonna et Grégory arrêta.

« Chut… tout va bien. » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui, je sais. » Murmura Mycroft en posant sa main sur celle de Greg.

Grégory posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant et s'endormie doucement. Puis Mycroft ne tarda pas à faire de même.

* * *

**Donc désolé pour les erreurs présente. J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé. :P**

**À la prochaine pour le chapitre 9. N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review, j'adore cela!**

**Ciao!**

**PS: Une petite question, qu'es que vous penseriez d'intégrer Katrine dans la famille ?**

** Et aussi je voulais vous demander ce que vous pensez au sujet des familles, je veux dire par exemple : Katrine serai la fille de Greg et Mycroft et je pourrais faire apparaître un petit détective nommer Hamish, avec John et Sherlock. ( Vous pourriez me donner des idées de nom aussi, pour peut-être remplacer Hamish par un autre nom. )**

**Byebye 3**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjours, à tous! Donc ceci est le chapitre 9, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Je suis une fois encore désolé pour les fautes présentes. Et pour la longue attente, l'école ne me laisse aucun temps...**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un review, c'est vraiment apprécier. **

**Dans ce chapitre c'est, comment dire…? Um… (Pov : Sherlock.) Je croix que c'est comme cela que l'on dit ça. **

**Bon alors bonne lecture!**

* * *

_**Chapitre **9 _

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, enfin j'ai essayé d'ouvrit les yeux. Juste ce petit geste me faisait mal. Je soupiras et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. La douleur était insupportable, je cligna des yeux et je sentie une très grande douleur dans mon bras.

Il faisait noir et j'étais sur une table… d'opération?... Oh merde! J'essaya de bouger mes bras et mes jambes mais j'étais menotter.

« Aller pense, Holmes! » Ai-je crié mentalement.

Je bougea mon poignait et essaya d'atteindre la serrure. Puis j'entendu des bruits de pas. Un homme, peut-être dans la vingtaine. Il ouvrit la porte et la lumière. Je le regarda avec un regard assassin. Merci John!... John?... Où est John?

« Où est John!? » Ai-je crié.

« Chut, ne crie pas. Je vais t'aider. » Répondu le jeune homme devant moi.

« M'aider? Ha, Ha, Ha, je ne la trouve pas si drôle que ça moi! » Ai-je crié en regardant mes bras.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte et mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour me dire de me taire. Il n'allait pas sans tirer si facilement.

« Vous avez fait une grave erreur en me menottant. S'avez-vous qui je suis? » Ai-je dit en le regardant d'un regard noir.

« Sherlock Holmes, peut-être? » Répondit-il. « Moi c'est Liam Milles. Laisse-moi t'aider. » Répondu le jeune homme en s'approchant.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit une petite clé. Il me libéra mais je n'eus pas la force de me lever et retomba sur la table.

« Arg… qu'esse que tu m'as donné? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore décapiter? Huh? » Ai-je murmuré.

« Tu as un genre de sérum dans le corps. J'imagine que cela endormit les muscles. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas décapité, mon patron n'a pas voulu. Et j'en suis bien content. Il t'a seulement coupé les cheveux. » Dit-il.

« Coupé les cheveux!? » Dis-je en essayant de me lever.

Je passa difficilement une main dans mes cheveux et m'aperçue qu'il n'avait pas tout couper. Merci, monsieur. Liam me passa un miroir et je vue que j'avais que mes cheveux était un peu plus court d'un côté. John pourra m'arranger cela.

« Où est l'homme qui était avec moi? Où est John Watson? » Ais-je demander.

« Je peux te conduire à lui, à une condition. » Dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

« Et qu'elle est cette condition? »

« Que tu me sorte moi et ma sœur de ce malheur. Nous en avons assez de tuer pour Steven. » Dit-il.

« Steven? » Dis-je en me soulevant avec mes coudes qui me faisaient un peu moins mal.

« Oui, c'est notre patron. Alors? »

Je le regarda un moment et hocha la tête. Il me pointa une grille dans le plafond.

« Nous pouvons sortir par là. » Dit-il.

« Le conduit d'aération? » Ais-je demander en regardant la grille.

« Oui. Veux-tu que je t'aide à te lever? » Dit-il.

« Non, je suis assez fort. »

Je me suis lever avec difficulté mais j'ai réussi à me rendre à la grille. Il s'est mis à genoux et à mit ses mains ensemble.

« Embarque. » Dit-il.

J'ai mis un pied sur ses mains et il ma soulever un peu pour que je puisse entrer dans le conduit. Puis je lui tendis la main pour qu'il entre lui aussi. Puis il à fermer la grille.

Le conduit était assez grand pour que nous marchons à quatre pattes un à côté de l'autre.

« Où es qu'on va, si je peux le demander? » Ais-je demander en chuchotant.

« Chercher ma sœur en premier puis nous allons chercher ton ami et tu nous sors d'ici. D'accord? » A-t-il demandé.

« Okay. »

Nous avons rampé quelques minutes puis à poser une main sur mon épaule, me disant d'arrêter.

« Chut… plus un bruit. » Me dit-il en pointant une grille devant nous. « Regarde… »

Je regarda dans la grille et j'aperçue un grand homme se tenir au-dessus d'un microscope. Puis une jeune femme était avec lui, elle regardai l'homme.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu que l'on le décapite, monsieur? »

« Parce que ce gars-là est Sherlock Holmes! Je vais être riche! » Dit-il en souriant.

« Wai, et son ami. Vous en fait quoi? »

« Je vais le tuer, il ne me sert à rien. »

Je regarda Liam d'un regard assassin. Je s'avais que je devais me faire silencieux mais c'était trop. Il ne tuera pas John. Au moment où j'allais frapper la grille la fille prit la parole.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et elle partit. Liam me regarda et avança le premier en contournant la grille. Je fis de même et quand nous furent assez loin je pris la parole.

« On ne va pas la laisser tuer John, huh? »

« Non, elle connait le plan. » Me dit-il en souriant. « Ne t'en fait pas ton ami va bien. »

« Bien, maintenant on va ou? » Ais-je ensuite demander.

« Chercher ma sœur. » Dit-il en pointant en avant.

Nous rampâmes un bout de temps et plus nous avancions plus mes genoux me faisait mal. Je fermis les yeux un instant et je vue le corps de John, attacher à une table et sa tête était par terre un peu plus loin. J'ouvris les yeux tout de suite. Oh merde, c'était quoi ça?

Après environ 10 minute, nous sommes arrivées. Il fit signe à sa sœur et il souleva la grille. Nous avons descendu du conduit. Je me trouvais vraiment idiot comme ça.

« Bonjours, je me nomme Emma Wayne. » Me dit la fille en s'approchant de moi.

« Wayne? Mais il est, Milles… » Ais-je dis.

« Nous sommes demi-frère et sœur. Nous avons la même mère mais pas le même père. » Me répondu-t-elle.

J'hocha la tête.

« Bien, maintenant suivez-moi. » Dit-elle.

« Vous le suivez pour qu'elle raison? » Ais-je demander pendant que l'on marchait dans un grand et sombre, corridor.

« Nous sommes obligées mais vous allez nous aider, pas vrai? »

« On verras. Maintenant conduisez-moi à John. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous sur vos garde? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

« Je suis déjà tombé dans votre piège une fois, je ne tomberai pas une autre fois. » Ais-je dis sans la regarder.

« Je comprends… Liam, va regarder si Steven est encore dans son bureau. Fait nous gagné du temps. » Lui disa Emma.

Liam hocha la tête et partit en courant.

« Qu'elle âge avez-vous? » Ais-je demander après quelques instants.

« J'ai 38 et Liam a 29 et vous? » Me répondu-t-elle.

« 37. »

« D'accord, quand nous sortirons de cette endroit, je pourrai vous faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux si vous voulez. C'est dommage qu'il en a couper. Mais… désolé d'être aussi directe, mais je vous trouve très mignon avec les cheveux coupé n'importe comment. » Dit-elle en marchant.

« Um, d'accord. Je donnerai bien mon avis sur vous mais je ne vous voie pas, alors oublier ça. »

Elle avança son bras et alluma la lumière, puis elle se retourna. Elle était grande et mince, un peu comme moi. Des cheveux long et brun. Ses cheveux était raide et finissait à ses coudes. Ses yeux étaient vert forêt. Elle portait un T-shirt gris écrit – _BORN TO DIE_ – Garçon manqué… Puis elle portait des jeans noirs et des bottes noirs. Elle avait des gants qui couvrait que ses paumes et un peu de ses avant-bras. Et sa peau était aussi blanche que la mienne, non peut-être encore plus blanche. On aurait dit un fantôme.

Elle me regarda et je la vue se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que même avec mes Short noir, mes cheveux coupé ici et là et ma démarche engourdie. J'avais quand même gardé un peu de mon charme naturel.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon torse. Oh merde je n'avais plus mon T-shirt. La manière qu'elle me touchait me rappelait… John. John? John! Oh merde, John!

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon lit si tu veux tout s'avoir. » Ais-je rapidement dis en me reculant.

« Oh, oui, oui. Bien sûr, je suis désolé. » Dit-elle rapidement. « C'est juste que… je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… » Elle soupira et me regarda dans les yeux. « Cela ne se reproduira plus. » Promit-elle.

J'hocha la tête et nous continuâmes à marcher. Après quelques minutes nous entrâmes dans une grande pièce. Emma ouvrit la lumière et ferma la porte derrière nous. Puis elle s'avança et prit la parole.

« Jonathan? » Murmura-t-elle.

Au fond de la pièce je vue quelqu'un d'assis sur une chaise. Il ou elle avait l'air tout petit.

« Emma? » Répondit une voie d'enfant.

« Oui, c'est moi, viens ici. » Murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

L'enfant descendit doucement de la chaise et avança vers Emma. C'était un petit garçon, je lui aurais à penne donner 4 ans.

« Sherlock, voici Jonathan. » Disa Emma en se baissant.

S'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom et j'ai sursauté. L'enfant au pied d'Emma eu peur et se figea.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. » Ais-je murmurer en me baissant aussi.

Emma me dit alors de tendre ma main. J'obéie et tendit ma main vers l'enfant devant moi. Il me regarda de ses grands yeux bleu métallique et avança sa main vers la mienne. Il avait peur, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes. Mais d'est qu'il toucha le bout de mes doigts il parut un peu plus en confiance.

« Gentil… » Murmura-t-il.

« Oui. » Dit-elle. « Sherlock est gentil, il va nous faire sortirent d'ici. »

Jonathan lui sourit et je m'aperçue qu'il ne faisait penser à moi-même. Quand j'avais le même âge et que ma mère ou mon père me félicitait, je souriais comme cela. Jonathan n'était pas très grand, il avait des cheveux châtain bouclé. Des yeux qui ressemblaient étrangement aux miens. Il portait une chemise bleu claire, avec des shorts noirs. Il portait des sneakers pourpre et je voyais qu'il avait une cicatrice sur sa gorge. Couteau? Wai, sans doute… pauvre petit.

Le bruit d'un coup de feu, me sortit de mes penser. Emma chuchota quelque chose et Jonathan se faufila entre mes bras, pour ci réfugier. Emma couru vers la porte et poussa un crie horrifier.

« Liam! » Cria-t-elle.

« C'est ça qui arrive, ma chère. » Disa une voie d'homme.

« Steven… » Ais-je penser.

Emma referma la porte et appuya sur la poignée. La porte se verrouilla du coup et Jonathan commença à pleurer dans mes bras. Je ne s'avait pas trop quoi faire, alors je l'entoura de mes bras et le serra contre moi.

« Chut… Ça va aller… » Ais-je murmurer.

Emma partie dans un coin et revenu avec une chemise noire. Elle me la tendit et Jonathan me laissa la mettre, puis il retourna se réfugier dans mes bras. Je caressa sa petite tête en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien aller. Puis l'homme qui se tenait derrière la porte, essaya de défoncer cette dernière.

« Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps. Suivez-moi. » Commença Emma en regardant la porte.

Je prix Jonathan dans mes bras et je la suivie avec le petit garçon dans mes bras. Nous sortirent de la pièce par une autre porte. Emma la ferma et me regarda.

« Je peux le porter si vous voulez. » Proposa-t-elle.

Jonathan murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Non, veux pas. »

« Non, non. C'est correct. » Ais-je alors dis.

Emma hocha la tête et nous commençâmes à marcher dans un grand corridor. Il faisait noir et je ne voyais que très peu. Jonathan m'avait entouré le cou de ses bras et avait posé sa petite tête, sur mon épaule. Il n'était heureusement vraiment pas lourd alors je n'avais aucune difficulté à le porter dans mes bras. Comme j'avais dit à John, j'aurais aimé être père. Mais depuis la mort d'Émilie, je n'avais plus cherché à me trouver une copine. J'étais bien, tout seul avec mes expériences, puis John est arrivé dans ma vie. Il a réussi à me changer. Parce que, oui, j'étais encore plus insupportable, avant. Ça ne m'aurais pas du tout déranger de laisser d'autre personne mourir. J'étais intelligent, oui bien sûr, mais je n'avais vraiment pas de cœur. J'ai été stupide de penser que j'aimais mieux être solitaire. John m'avait fait revoir la vie du bon angle. Il a ramené mon cœur à la vie. Je pourrais lui dire… cela fairait une belle petite déclaration, non?

Un bruit fort vint me sortir de mes pensées. La porte! Nous commençons à courir et nous finissons par sortirent dehors.

« Jonathan! » Cria Emma en courant.

Le jeune garçon dans mes bras, commença à gigoter.

« Connait le chemin. » Murmura-t-il en pointant une direction.

Emma hocha la tête et couru dans la même direction. Je regardais Jonathan et disait les directions à Emma. Au loin je vu une maison. Non, une ferme. Nous courons vers la ferme, puis quelques minutes après, nous l'atteignons. Nous sommes entrées et j'ai posé Jonathan sur un ballot de foin. Emma a fermer la porte à clé puis elle nous a regarder tristement. J'ai alors remarqué qu'elle pensait à son demi-frère.

« Je suis désolé, pour ton demi-frère. » Ais-j'alors dis.

« Liam… » Murmura le jeune garçon.

« Emma. Qu'elle âge, il a? » Ais-je demander en regardant Jonathan du coin de l'œil.

« Il a 2 ans et 7 mois. C'était le fils de ma meilleure amie. Elle est morte de la main de Steven. Si nous n'écoutons pas, il nous tue. Elle m'a fait promettre de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son petit bébé. Comme elle l'appelait. » Dit-elle.

Jonathan éclata soudain en sanglot. Il me regarda, d'un regard suppliant. Je regarda Emma, ne s'avant pas trop quoi faire.

« Il veut que tu le console. Que tu le prennes dans tes bras. Habituellement il vient me voir mais je croix qu'il a pour une quel contre raison, beaucoup confiance en toi. Avez-vous des enfants? » Me dit-elle.

Je secoua la tête et je l'invita à venir près de moi. Il se jeta dans mes bras et pleura contre ma chemise. Je caressa sa petite tête ronde et l'entoura de mes bras pour le serrer plus fort contre moi.

« Qu'est-t-il arrivé, pour que vous vous joignez à lui? » Ais-je demander.

« Steven, Liam, Simon, Shirley et moi-même étions de très bon amis. Shirley était ma meilleure amie et Simon était celui de Liam et Steven. Steven était toujours le… chef du groupe. Comme il aimait dire. Nous le suivions partout. Puis un jour il nous a fait venir dans un entrepôt. Il a décapiter une jeune femme et sa fille devant nous et nous a dit que nous serions dans son clan ou dans son gang. Nous avons voulu refuser mais il ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Puis un jour, Simon et Shirley ce sont marier et ils ont eu Jonathan, un an plus tard. Ils ont dit à Steven qu'il arrêtait de travailler avec lui, pour élever leur fils. Mais il n'a pas aimé cela, il à accepter mais quand Shirley a mis Jonathan au monde. Steven leur a demandé de revenir. Il on refuser et Steven à tuer Simon. Deux ans plus tard, Steven a tué Shirley. Mais avant de mourir elle ma confier Jonathan. Elle a dit : _Je te fais confiance, prend soin de lui puis pour ta propre sécurité et pour celle de mon fils, je te demande de lui trouver de nouveau parents. Des personnes qui l'aimera et qui ne tuera pas pour le plaisir. Merci, Emma_. Pour elle est morte. Et maintenant s'était le tour de Liam… » Me dit-elle doucement.

Jonathan sanglotait encore dans mes bras. En le sentant trembler, je le serra un peu contre mon cœur et déposa un baiser sur sa petite tête toute douce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me semblait être la seul chose à faire. Il sourit un peu, avant de fermer les yeux et se serrer un peu plus contre moi.

« Tout va bien… » Ais-je murmurer à son oreille. « Sais-tu où es l'homme qui était avec moi? »

« Oui, je sais où il est... Vous avez un téléphone? »

J'hocha la tête et je lui tendit mon cellulaire. Je la vue écrire quelque chose, puis elle me redonna mon appareil.

« Voici le plan : Je vais aller regarder si Steven est encore là. Si il est encore là, surement qu'il me tuera alors je viens de t'écrire les coordonnée de ton ami. Je… Jonathan… Pourriez-vous… um. Pourriez-vous le prendre sous votre aille? Si il devait m'arriver quelque chose, j'aimerai mieux s'avoir qu'il est avec vous. Il est un petit garçon très obéissant et intelligent. Il vous écoutera. Mais il ne parle pas beaucoup et ne marche que très peu… » M'a-t-elle expliqué.

« S'il devait t'arriver malheur, je lui trouverez une famille. Ne t'en fait pas. » Ais-je dis.

« Bien… je vous fais confiance. Passer par la porte, juste là-bas. » Me dit-elle en pointant une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Emma? » Murmura Jonathan.

« Je suis désolé, mon petit chéri. Sois fort, okay? » Lui dit-elle en se penchant près de lui.

Il hocha la tête et Emma lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Au-revoir, Sherlock Holmes. Au-revoir Jonathan Harrison… » Dit-elle en mimant un salut militaire.

Ses parents étaient dans l'armé, ais-je déduis. Je regarda mon téléphone et je lu le message.

_Si dans 3 minutes, je ne suis pas revenu. Pars avec Jonathan par la porte de derrière. Prend le même chemin que nous avons pris quelques minutes plus tôt, mais à l'inverse. Entre dans le repère par la porte de devant et prend le premier escalier vers le bas. Tu entreras dans un grand corridor (encore). La première porte est un piège, la deuxième porte est la clé. Tu y trouveras la clé pour la troisième porte. Une fois la troisième porte ouverte tu prendras le deuxième escalier vers le bas. La porte tout au fond est la bonne. Ton ami s'y trouve. _

_Adieux, Sherlock._

_-xxx- Emma_

Je regarda l'heure sur mon téléphone cela faisait 2 minutes. Je me dirigea vers la porte, avec Jonathan dans mes bras.

Trois minutes.

« Merci, Emma… » Ais-je chuchoter en ouvrant la porte. « Adieux… »

« Merci Emma… » Murmura Jonathan.

« Jonathan, je veux que tu te tien à mon cou, tout le long, okay? » Ais-je murmurer.

Le petit garçon dans mes bras hocha la tête. Puis je prie le même chemin que nous avions pris mais à l'envers. J'arriva au laboratoire secret. Parce que c'est comme ça que l'on appelle le repère des psychopathes, huh? Je suivis ses instructions puis j'arriva à la porte clé. Je l'ouvris et Jonathan me pointant un bac à fleur.

« Clé. » Dit-il.

Je m'avança et souleva le bac, un petite clé tomba par terre, je la ramassa et partit vers la troisième porte. J'ouvrit la porte et m'engagea dans l'escalier. Puis je m'arrêta devant la porte au fond.

« John? » Ais-je crier.

« Zohn! » Cria Jonathan pour m'aider.

« Sherlock? » Cria John de l'autre côté.

Je soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte. Jonathan me serra le cou un peu plus et me regarda en souriant. John était attaché à une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Je couru le voir et posa Jonathan par terre. Puis je le libéra des liens qui le retenait prisonnier.

« John… » Ais-je murmurer en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Zohn, vivant! » Déclara Jonathan à nos pieds.

« Qui est-il? » Demanda John en regardant le garçon.

« Il se nomme Jonathan. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Maintenant, ce qui est important c'est que tu es vivant. » Lui ai-je dis.

« Zohn, gentil? » Demanda Jonathan.

« Tant ta main vers lui. » Ais-je dis à John en me relevant.

Il tandis sa main et Jonathan la pris timidement. Il sourit et se jeta dans les bras de John. Je souris quand John me regarda avec des yeux suppliant. Il aimait déjà cet enfant.

« Nous somme charger de lui trouver une nouvelle famille. » Ais-je soudain dis. « J'ai promis à Emma que je le fairait. »

« Emma… » Murmura Jonathan en fermant les yeux. « Emma, est morte, non? »

« Je ne sais pas, je… je suis désolé. » Ais-je dis en me baissant. « Mais pense qu'elle est partie en héro. Elle nous a sauvés la vie. Mais elle n'a pas pu sauver la sienne. Tu comprends? »

Jonathan hocha doucement la tête.

« Emma, m'a dit que je devais être fort… Fort comme, Sherlock Holmes. » Dit-il d'un air pensif. « Emma, admirais, toi. »

« Je sais, mon petit. Je sais… » Ais-je dis en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Putain, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux? » Déclara soudain John.

« Oh, il m'en couper un peu. Expérience j'imagine. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas ma tête mais seulement mes cheveux. » Ais-je dis pensif.

« Qui? »

« Steven. C'est le tueur… enfin le cerveau du gang. »

« Je croix que je vais appeler Greg, il pourrait venir nous aidé. » Proposa John.

« Wai, et il faut que je parle à mon frère en face à face. » Ais-je dis.

« Bien… »

* * *

**Donc, avez-vous aimé? J'espère que oui. N'hésiter surtout pas à laisser une petite review, j'apprécie grandement. Merci.**

**Donc ceci était mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant :)**

_**WARNING-SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS S'AVOIR CE QUI VA PASSER NE PAS LIRE-****WA****RNIN****G**_

**De un : j'ai changer le prénom Hamish pour Jonathan ;)**

**De deux : Emma n'est pas morte. Ou, est-elle?**

**Ciao! **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Donc voici le chapitre 10, vraiment plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute. Si oui j'en suis vraiment désolé. **

**Avec l'école je suis très occuper alors je ne peux plus écrire souvent. Désolé. Mais je ose espérer que vous aimerez! Merci à tous ceux qui on laisser un review, je vous adore. ! Alors laisser s'avoir si vous avez aimer et bonne lecture avant tout!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

« Croix-tu que Sherlock et John pourrais l'adopter? » Demanda Grégory à son amant.

« Je croix qu'ils n'auront pas le temps. » Lui expliqua Mycroft en attirant Greg vers lui.

« Je pourrais l'emporter avec moi, elle pourrait m'aider pour les enquêtes, elle a l'aire intelligente. » Lui répondit Greg pensif.

« Ou sinon, elle pourrait venir à mon bureau avec moi, si elle aime mieux la politique. » Répondit Mycroft avec la même voie.

« Bon, tu vois. Nous pourrions l'adopter. » Cria presque Greg.

« Peut-être. » Déclara Mycroft.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Greg sonna. Ce dernier sauta hors du lit et couru chercher son téléphone. Il regarda le numéro et décrocha la ligne.

« John! Alors les vacances? » Demanda joyeusement Greg en revenant dans le lit.

« C'est long… Sherlock a même commencé à perdre ses cheveux. » Expliqua John en riant.

Greg entendit Sherlock rire en arrière, puis un rire d'enfant.

« Okay j'ai deux question, de un : Pourquoi Sherlock perd ses cheveux, il a quoi, 35 ans? Et la deuxième : Es que je viens d'entendre un gamins rire ou c'est Sherlock? » Demanda Greg.

« Sherlock perd ses cheveux? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Sherlock a 37 ans et l'histoire est trop compliquer pour la raconter au téléphone. Et oui, le gamin, il s'appelle Jonathan. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Wai, um es que tu es avec Mycroft? » Demanda soudain John.

« Oui, il est juste à cotée. » Répondit Greg en regardant Mycroft.

« Es que vous pourriez venir nous voir, s'il-vous-plait? » Demanda John.

« Um, et bien, j'ai une enquête sur les bras. » Répondit Greg.

« Je peux arranger cela! » Cria Mycroft pour que John l'entende.

« Es que c'est très important? » Demanda Grégory en regardant Mycroft.

« Eh bien, nous avons, nous aussi une enquête et je me demandais si, tu pourrais venir aider et Sherlock veut parler à son frère. » Lui répondit John.

« Vraiment? Wai, j'imagine que nous pourrions nous arranger. » Répondit soudain Greg en hochant la tête vers Mycroft, qui prit son téléphone pour appeler Scotland Yard.

« Oui, bonjour. Je dois, pour raison gouvernementale, retirer l'affaire de la jeune fille, à l'Inspecteur Grégory Lestrade. Ne l'attendez donc pas. J'envoie un autre Inspecteur. » Leur disa Mycroft en souriant à Greg.

« Très bien, nous allons venir. » Déclara finalement Greg. « Ça dérange si nous emporte quelqu'un avec nous? Du style, jeune fille de 14 ans? » Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Jeune fille de 14 ans? Non, non cela ne dérange pas. » Répondit John en riant.

Au même moment, Greg entendit le gamin dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « papa ». Mais n'y porta pas attention.

« Très bien, où êtes-vous? » Demanda-t-il.

« À la maison de Mycroft et en passant il a encore deux chambre de disponible. Alors va falloir que vous dormez ensemble, toi et Mycroft. La fille ira dans l'autre chambre. Okay? »

« Oui, oui. Um, bye John. »

« Bye. »

« Que se passe-t-il encore? » Demanda soudain Mycroft.

« Sherlock et John sont sur une enquête et ils ont besoin de notre aide. Enfin de mon aide, Sherlock veut juste te parler. » Lui expliqua Greg en se relevant. « Je vais faire un _step_ chez moi, je veux aller me chercher des vêtements propre. Je reviens dans pas longtemps. Peux-tu dire la nouvelle à Kate? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Merci, mon amour. » Disa Greg en embrassant son amant.

« Je t'aime Grégory. » Lui disa Mycroft.

« Je t'aime aussi, Mycroft. » Répondu Greg.

Il s'habilla et sortie de la pièce, puis de la maison. Mycroft se leva, s'habilla avec un jeans et une chemise.

« Je vais à la campagne, pas besoin de costume à trois pièce. » Pensa-t-il.

Il s'approcha de la porte, de la chambre de Kate et il cogna.

« Katrine? » Dit-il.

« Entrez. » Dit-elle.

Il ouvrit la porte et vue la jeune fille assise en indien par terre.

« Que fais-tu? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Je repensais aux évènements d'hier. » Dit-elle. « Que se passe-t-il? »

« Nous allons à Sussex. » Répondu Mycroft en prenant son téléphone.

_Pourrais-tu me faire parvenir des vêtements pour une jeune fille de 14 ans? MH_

_Qu'elle est sa couleur préféré? Anthea_

« C'est quoi ta couleur préféré? » Demanda soudain Mycroft.

« Pourpre. » Répondu Kate.

_Pourpre. MH_

_Oh et je m'en vais pour un petit voyage, pour aider mon frère, avertie-les s'il te plait. MH_

_Aucun problème, monsieur. Je vous envoie les vêtements dans une minute. Anthea_

_Merci, ma chère. MH_

« Sussex? » Demanda Katrine.

« Oui, mon petit-frère a besoin de moi et mon beau-frère a besoin de Grégory. » Lui expliqua Mycroft.

Les deux se mirent à rire.

« Pourquoi, tu demandais ma couleur préféré? »

« Ta nouvelle garde-robe. Dit qu'elle genre de vêtements aime-tu plus? »

« J'aime tout. »

« Bien. »

_XxX_

Quelques minutes plus tard Grégory arriva dans la maison, une boite dans les bras.

« J'ai trouvé cela à l'entrer? » Dit-il.

_Un gars vient d'entrer chez vous avec la boite de vêtement. Anthea_

_Merci. MH_

Mycroft prit alors la boite et la donna à Kate.

« Gâte-toi. » Lui dit-il.

Elle sourit et partie en haut avec la boite. Mycroft lui, se pencha vers Grégory et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Toi aussi, ça fait bizarre de ne pas te voir avec un de tes costumes. » Lui dit Grégory en se retirant.

« Wai, j'imagine. » Lui dit Mycroft en se retournant.

Il partit vers la chambre de Katrine et cogna un coup.

« Tu emporteras la boite en bas quand tu auras fini. » Dit-il.

« Okay! » Dit-elle.

« C'est quoi la boite? » Demanda Grégory, assis sur un fauteuil.

« Des nouveaux vêtements pour elle. » L'informa Mycroft assis dans le fauteuil en face.

Il croisa ses jambes et colla ses mains sous son menton. Greg sourit en regardant le geste de son amant.

« Quoi? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Tes mains. Tu me fais penser, Sherlock. » Répondu Greg.

« C'est mon petit-frère. C'est de moi, qu'il tien se geste. Quand nous étions enfant et que je faisais mes devoirs d'école. Je devais endurer Sherlock, qui jouait au pirate avec les enfants du voisin. Un jour, il s'est aperçue que je faisais toujours la même chose pour me concentrer : coller mes main ensemble sous mon menton. Puis il a commencé à s'asseoir près de moi quand je faisais mes devoirs. Je s'avais qu'il observait tous mes gestes. Après il a commencé à faire ses devoirs avec moi. En faisait la même chose que moi. Depuis, il fait toujours ça, pour se concentrer. » Lui expliqua Mycroft.

« Oh, wow. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le premier mot de Sherlock était Mycroft? » Demanda Greg.

« Wai, il avait un an et mummy voulais le faire parler. Elle essayait de le faire dire, mummy puis essayait avec dady. Mon premier mot était mummy alors elle croyait que le premier de Sherlock serais le même. Sa sœur l'avait appelé et lui avait expliqué que Sherlock n'était pas moi. En même temps, j'étais en train de jouer avec lui avec des blocs. Je me rappelle lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de dire mummy. Qu'il pouvait dire n'importe qu'elle mot, qu'il pouvait même dire son propre nom, pour que notre mère sois heureuse. Il m'a regardé en souriant et mummy est arrivé. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la poser sur ses genoux. Elle a essayé de lui faire dire mum. Elle croyait que cela marcherais parce que c'était plus court. Mais Sherlock a toujours été têtu. Il n'a rien dit. Non, à la place il s'est mis à gigoter et mummy la déposer par terre. Il a rampé jusqu'à moi et à tendu les bras dans les airs. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je me souviens qu'il a tapé dans ses mains et m'a regarder pour me dire : Mycwof. Même pour lui, ça sonnait bizarre, alors il la dit une autre fois et j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait trouvé. Il prononça mon nom correctement et il est descendu de mes bras. Il a rampé jusqu'à un livre que je lui lisais toujours avant qu'il dorme et m'a dit : Mycroft, lire. Mummy était aux anges. » Continua Mycroft.

« Wow, vous étiez vraiment proche tous les deux. Mais j'ai juste une question. Qui est Émilie? J'ai entendu Sherlock dire son nom une fois je croix. » Demanda Greg.

« Émilie, est la raison pourquoi Sherlock et moi, nous ne sommes pas aussi proche qu'avant. »

« Oh… Vous l'aimiez tous les deux et il lui est arrivé quelque chose, que Sherlock n'a pas voulu te pardonner? » Devina Greg.

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

Katrine choisit ce moment exact pour faire son apparition dans le salon. Elle portait un jeans qui lui finissait aux genoux avec des sandales noirs élégante. Elle portait ensuite une chemise pourpre qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sherlock. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun-roux retombaient sur ses épaules et ils étaient bien droits, sans aucune boucle. Elle portait des genres de mini gant sur ses mains, signe qu'elle était un peu garçon manqué.

Greg la regarda et s'aperçue, qu'elle avait les yeux aussi brun que lui.

« Bon, elle a _mes_ yeux et elle a les cheveux de _Mycroft_… » Pensa Greg.

« Vous en pensez quoi? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Tu es très belle, Kate. » Répondit Greg en se levant. « Vous êtes près? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Mycroft appela son chauffeur qui arriva un instant plus tard. Greg prit son sac à dos, qu'il avait rempli de vêtements et sortie de la maison. Mycroft prit alors sa petite valise contenant ses vêtements et Katrine emporta sa boite. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sherlock, John et un petit garçon les attendaient.

« On dirais un vieux couple, qui attendait la visite de leur famille. » Commenta Greg.

« C'est pas ça que c'est déjà? » Demanda alors Mycroft souriant.

Kate leur sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

« C'est moi au le bouclé, il lui manque des cheveux d'un côté? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le bouclé en question se nomme, Sherlock Holmes. De un : c'est mon petit-frère et de deux : je crois que Sherlock en sais pas encore ce que l'expression : ne pas courir avec des ciseaux. Veux dire. » Lui expliqua Mycroft en riant.

Un instant plus tard ils étaient tous dans la maison.

« Donc voici, mon frère et lui c'est le docteur John Watson. » Expliqua Mycroft à Katrine. « Sherlock, John, voici Katrine. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Katrine. » Disa alors John.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Kate. » Dit-elle.

John hocha la tête et appela Jonathan. Ce dernier marcha vers Katrine et leva les bras dans les aires. Kate le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête.

« Il est mignon, c'est votre fils? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Déclara John.

« Pas encore… » Pensa Sherlock.

« Mycroft il faut que je te parle. » Dit-alors Sherlock.

L'ainé des Holmes hocha la tête et monta en haut avec son jeune frère.

« Que se passe-t-il? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Le petit garçon, il s'appelle Jonathan. Je l'aime bien, pour être franc. Et je sais que John aussi, en plus je sais que John veux des enfants. Et moi aussi. »

« Donc tu veux l'adopter? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire à John. Surtout que je lui ai dit que nous n'aurions jamais d'enfant à cause des enquêtes. Toi, vas-tu adopter Katrine? » Lui dit Sherlock.

« Je pense que oui. »

Sherlock lui sourit.

« Par ici, il y a un gars qui décapite les gens pour s'amuser. Sherlock là trouver mais il s'est fait enlever. Nous avons été séparés et c'est là qu'il a rencontré une fille nommé Emma. Le petit garçon qui est avec nous ce nomme Jonathan, il a 2 ans et 7 ou 8 mois. Emma c'est sacrifier pour sauver Sherlock et Jonathan puis Sherlock à réussis à me retrouver. Puis je t'ai appelé. Steven, le cerveau de l'affaire, a réussis à avoir Sherlock mais il ne lui a fait aucun mal. Je ne comprends pas. Il lui a seulement coupé un peu les cheveux. Et là il faut le retrouver. » Expliqua John.

« Wow, c'est, um… troublant. Pourrais-tu me dire qui vous a donné l'enquête? » Disa Greg pensif.

« Oui, c'est l'Inspectrice de la police de Sussex. » Répondit John.

Greg hocha la tête.

« Es que je pourrais la voire? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sherlock, Mycroft, Jonathan et Katrine venez ici! » Cria soudain John.

Sherlock et Mycroft arrivèrent et Katrine arriva avec Jonathan dans les bras.

« Katrine, je veux que tu restes ici, t'occuper de Jonathan. John et moi, nous allons voire la police et les Holmes. Vous, vous trouver quelque chose à faire. » Déclara Grégory.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et John et Greg partirent pour le poste de police. Katrine reprit le jeu de cache-cache, que Jonathan et elle étaient en train de jouer, une minute plus tôt. Mycroft lui, décida que Sherlock avait besoin d'une coiffeuse.

« Katrine, je peux te laisser seule? » Demanda Mycroft.

Kate hocha la tête. Puis Mycroft prit un bout de papier pour y écrire les numéros de téléphone de tout le monde.

« Tien, ce sont nos numéros. Si quelqu'un appelle sur ces numéros répond au plus vite okay? » L'informa Mycroft.

Elle hocha la tête et repartie s'occuper de Jonathan. Mycroft et Sherlock partirent de la maison en verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

« Où on va? » Demanda Sherlock dans le taxi.

« Coiffeur. » Lui dit simplement son grand-frère.

« Bonjours puis-je parler à l'Inspectrice de ces lieux? » Demanda poliment Greg.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle… » Commença un jeune homme.

« Inspecteur, Lestrade. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Oh, bonjours, monsieur Watson. » Le coupa un femme qui venait d'entrer.

« Inspectrice. » La salua John. « Nous avons du nouveau. »

Après avoir tout expliqué. L'Inspectrice prit la parole.

« Je suis contente que le détective n'a rien. Je me demande qu'es que le monde entier fairait sans lui. »

« Moi je ne pourrais pas. » Déclara John en relevant un peu la tête.

« Vous êtes un bon ami pour lui. Surtout avec ses problèmes. Je suis sûr qu'il doit beaucoup vous apprécier. Et j'imagine que c'est mutuel. » Expliqua-t-elle.

John hocha simplement la tête.

XxX

« Non! » Cria Sherlock dans le taxi.

« Non, mais regarde ta tête… » Répliqua Mycroft.

« Le gars, il va me raser la tête. J'en suis sûr. Je suis Sherlock Holmes! Et ce gars va en profiter! » Cria Sherlock.

« Wai, mais ce sera toujours mieux que ce que tu as tout de suite. » Lui dit son frère. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tout va bien aller. »

Puis Sherlock bouda le reste du trajet. Mycroft le regardait et tout d'un coup ses traits changèrent. Mycroft regarda son petit frère qui changeait subitement d'expression. Maintenant il pouvait y déceler de la peur.

« Sherlock? » Annonça-t-il.

« J'ai failli le perdre… Je viens juste de m'apercevoir, que… je ne suis absolument rien sans lui. Et si un jour je dépassais les bornes et qu'il me quittait? Non, impossible. Il m'aime trop pour cela. Mais… n'empêche que je peux être vraiment casse-pied parfois. Et s'il venait à me le reprocher? Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, il m'est vital. Et j'ai failli le perdre. » Déclara le détective.

« John. » Pensa Mycroft.

« Il ne fairait pas cela Sherlock. Il ne te quitterait pas. J'en suis sûr… Si tu l'aime et qu'il t'aime en retour, c'est… » Commença Mycroft avant de se faire couper par Sherlock.

« Arrête de penser à Lestrade, je parle de John. » Dit-il.

« Oui, oui bien sûr! » Dit-alors Mycroft en sortant de ses pensées. « Tien, nous somme arriver. »

XxX

Jonathan commençais à sentir la fatigue et il bailla fortement. Katrine partie le rejoindre et l'emporta dans le berceau, à l'étage. Il s'endormit presque qu'aussitôt. Elle déposa un baiser sur son petit front et descendit en bas. Elle alluma la télé et la regarda un bout puis elle s'endormit à son tour.

XxX

« Bonjour. » Dit-alors le coiffeur qui accueillait les frères.

« Gay… » Murmura Sherlock.

Heureusement seulement Mycroft l'entendit et prit la parole.

« Bonjours, monsieur. Je vous ai emporté un client assez bébé merci. Pas vrai…? » Dit Mycroft en tapant sur l'épaule de son petit-frère.

Sherlock croisa ses bras et recommença à bouder.

« Bien, bien, bien. Veillez me suive, jeune homme. » Annonça le coiffeur. « Avez-vous une préférence? »

« Dans le temps que vous ne me rasez pas complètement la tête, je suis correct. Faite juste qu'elle chose pour que je sois présentable. » Déclara alors Sherlock.

« D'accord. »

XxX

_Alors? MH_

Son téléphone sonna et Greg le regarda.

_John à tout expliquer et là elle lui pose des questions. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. GL_

_Ah, ça c'est pour rajouter de la beauté aux lieux. MH_

_Je t'aime, Myc. GL_

_Moi aussi, Grégory. Et tu sais quoi? MH_

_Non quoi? GL_

_Je suis chez le coiffeur avec Sherlock et il agit encore comme un enfant de 5 ans. Il dit que le coiffeur va lui raser la tête. MH_

_Raser la tête! Wai, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. ) GL_

_Je te l'accorde. MH_

_Um dit Greg. Pourrais-je te poser une question? MH _

_Greg? Wow, sa doit être sérieux. Oui, oui n'importe quoi. GL_

_Voudrais-tu, um… emménager chez moi? MH_

_Je ne le suis pas déjà? GL_

_Je prends ça pour un oui? MH_

_Bien sûr que tu vas le prendre pour un oui. GL_

_:) MH_

_Ahah, bon tien je crois qu'il a enfin du nouveau. Enfin! GL_

_On se reparle dans quelques minutes, mon amour. GL_

_Je t'aime. MH_

_Moi aussi. GL_

Greg rangea son téléphone pour écouter la conversation.

« Es que Sherlock pourrais dire à quoi, ce Steven ressemble? » Demanda l'Inspectrice.

« Il ne l'a pas vue. » Lui dit John.

« Nous pourrions le chercher, il a dit qu'il était dans une genre de ferme. » Proposa Grégory.

« Oui, bien sûr. Comment voulez-vous procéder, Inspecteur Lestrade? » Demanda l'Inspectrice.

« Eh bien c'est votre enquête. Je… » Commença-t-il.

« Non, je vous donne l'enquête. Je suis nouvelle ici et je sais que vous avez beaucoup d'expérience dans ce sujet. » Dit-elle.

Greg hocha la tête et demanda une feuille. L'Inspectrice lui tandis une et il la posa sur le bureau.

« Okay, je suis nul en dessin. Donc ça c'est la ferme ou la grange. » Commença Greg en dessinant un carré.

John et la femme devant eux regardèrent attentivement tandis que Greg dessinait trois cercles dans le carré et un dehors.

« Donc, Sherlock, Jonathan et Emma, se trouvait dans la grange et Steven dehors. Emma est sortie… »

Il traça un trais qui dépassait le carré puis dessina un cercle.

« Mais Steven l'attend et… »

Greg dessina un X sur le cercle qui représentait Emma.

« Sherlock a dit que Jonathan et lui-même était sortie par une autre porte. »

« Oui, juste ici. Dans le coin. Là, il y avait du foin et là, ce trouvait la porte. » Expliqua John en pointant des endroits sur la feuille.

« Okay. Et Sherlock a pu se sauver donc logiquement, Steven n'est pas passer par là. Donc… » Continua Greg en traçant un trais qui passait par un autre petit carré qui représentait la porte.

Puis il s'arrêta.

« Sherlock est passé à gauche ou à droite? » Demanda Greg.

« Je ne sais pas demande à ton politicien préféré. » Disa John en riant.

« Ah, c'est vrai Sherlock est en train de se faire raser la tête. Eh, comment tu sais ça toi? » Demanda Greg.

« J'ai lu tes textes. »

« Mais tu voyais mon cell à l'envers. »

« Truc d'armée. »

Greg secoua la tête en pris son téléphone.

_Pourrais-tu demander à Sherlock, si : quand il a quitté la ferme. Qu'elle coté est-il partit? GL_

_Gauche MH_

_:) GL _

« Gauche. » Les informa Grégory.

Il se retourna vers son dessin et traça une ligne vers la gauche. Il gribouilla la même zone.

« Il n'a donc pas été dans cette zone. » Déclara-t-il en encerclant l'autre cotée. « Je vais demander à Mycroft, de me dire quand Sherlock aura fini… » - Il prit son téléphone. - « Puis quand ils aurons finis, je vais leur demander de venir ici, pour finir le plan. Je prévoie faire des équipes de recherche. J'expliquerais en détaille quand tout le monde sera là. Et vous Inspectrice, j'aimerai que vous faite venir 4 de vos meilleurs hommes. »

« Comprit, monsieur. » Dit-elle en se levant.

« Non, attendez, est-ce que vous s'avez-vous battre? » Demanda soudain Greg.

L'Inspectrice hocha la tête.

« Très bien, je veux trois de vos meilleurs éléments, qui savent se battre. »Décida alors Grégory. « Et en passant qu'elle est votre nom? »

« Trois de mes meilleurs homme, bien reçut! Et mon nom est Maya Wilson. » Déclara-t-elle en partant.

Greg regarda ensuite John et soupira.

XxX

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu jeunot? » Demanda Sherlock en se regardant dans le miroir.

« Mais vous êtes jeune, monsieur. » Lui répondit le coiffeur, fière de son œuvre.

Sherlock avait maintenant des cheveux mi long, mi court. Ils étaient encore bouclé comme avant mais, moins long.

« C'est la même coupe, Sherlock. » Lui disa Mycroft.

« Quoi? Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'était pas aussi à pique que cela avant! » Dit-alors ce dernier.

« Cela te va bien. Et de toute façon, ils vont repousser tes cheveux, petit-frère. » Le rassura Mycroft. « Tenez, monsieur. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Dit-alors le coiffeur en prenant l'argent.

« Attend Sherlock je passe un message à Grégory. » Le prévenu Mycroft.

Sherlock est sortie, est-ce que j'emporte Jonathan et Katrine? MH

Oui emporte-les, il faut que je parle à Katrine. GL

Très bien. MH

« On fait un tour chez nous, on emporte Katrine et Jonathan et on va au poste de police, rejoindre les autres. » L'informa Mycroft.

Sherlock hocha la tête et ils embarquèrent dans un taxi. Arriver ils s'aperçurent que les deux enfants dormait. Sherlock partie réveiller Jonathan et Mycroft s'occupa de Katrine.

« Jonathan. » Murmura Sherlock.

« Ah… mmm… » Murmura Jonathan encore endormit.

Sherlock le prit dans ses bras et l'enfant enfuit son nez dans le coup de l'adulte.

« Sherlock… » Murmura-t-il.

« Ça va, mon petit gars. Réveille-toi. »

Jonathan ouvrit ses grand yeux et sourit à Sherlock, maintenant il était réveillé et Sherlock déposa un baiser sur son front.

Katrine s'était endormit dans un fauteuil. Mycroft s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, tout doucement, elle se réveilla.

« Oh, salut. » Dit-elle

« Bonjours. » Lui répondit Mycroft. « Nous allons voir Grégory au poste. »

Katrine hocha la tête et se leva. Elle s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Quand elle vue Sherlock descendre avec Jonathan dans les bras, elle sourit. Puis les quatre quittèrent la maison pour se rendre au poste.

« Mycroft, Sherlock. » Les salua Greg. « Salut Kate et Jonathan. »

« Sherlock, tes cheveux… » Commença John.

Tout le monde se tue, comme s'il attendait la réponse. Sherlock baissa la tête.

« Ça te fait bien, les cheveux plus courts. » Déclara John sérieusement.

« Sherlock, beau. » Disa alors Jonathan.

Tout le monde sans oublier Sherlock, commencèrent à rire. Et Jonathan regarda partout en souriant et en tapant dans ses mains.

« Bon, tout le monde, placer vous tous là. » Disa soudain Grégory.

Tout le monde l'écouta.

« Donc, nous avons 4 nouveaux dans notre équipe. Pour commencer voici, Maya Wilson, l'Inspectrice d'ici. » Commença-t-il en avança sa main vers elle.

Elle s'avança, dit bonjours et se replaça dans la ligne.

« David Savoie, gardien de nuit au poste et espère en arme à distance. Il a fait l'armé comme sniper. »

Ce dernier s'avança et fit la même chose que Maya.

« Killiam Wilson, frère et assistant de Maya. Ancien garde du corps, spécialisé dans les combats corps à corps, maintenant officié de police. »

« Et pour finir Martin Harrison. Il est peut-être très jeune mais son courage ne fait pas défaut. En autre mots il est reconnu pour son courage et sa détermination. Spécialiste du terrain comme de l'office. »

Tandis que le dernier s'avançais disait bonjours et se reculait. Greg attendit qu'ils finissent tous et continua.

« Voici, Sherlock Holmes, célèbre Détective Consultant de Londres. John Watson, ancien Docteur d'Armée d'Afghanistan. Mycroft Holmes, grand-frère de Sherlock et Politicien de Londres. Et je suis Greg Lestrade, Détective Inspecteur de Londres, je suis votre nouveau Détective pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant passons au plus jeune. Voici, Katrine… »

Il se tourna vers Mycroft qui donna un clin d'œil et un mouvement de tête vers Greg. Le Détective comprit et sourie.

« Katrine Holmes-Lestrade, ma fille. » Dit-il en souriant.

Katrine se retourna vers Mycroft qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

« Sherlock… » Lui dit Greg.

« Et Jonathan Holmes-Watson, mon fils. » Dit-il en relevant la tête.

Jonathan fit bonjours de la main et retourna serrer son nouveau père. John regarda Sherlock surprit. Il reçut un sourire et sourit à son tour.

« Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faite, voici le plan… » Commença Greg en approcha un grand tableau blanc. « Pour commencer, nous allons nous séparer en trois équipes. Première équipe : Sherlock, John, Martin et Maya. Deuxième équipe : Moi, Mycroft, David et Killiam. Troisième : Jonathan et Katrine. »

« Um, Greg. Jonathan à 2 ans et quelques mois, je te rappelle. » L'informa Katrine.

« Je sais, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Et je sais que je peu de faire confiance pour t'occuper de Jonathan. De toute façon c'est un garçon intelligent, il va t'écouter. Les deux équipes vont communiquer ici, tu t'occupes de la base. 10, 4 ? »

« Okay, oui 10, 4. Mon oncle m'a déjà montré comment faire. » Répondu-t-elle fière d'elle.

« Bien, tu peux demander au personne à l'entour dans l'office tu sais. »

« Comprit! » Dit-elle.

« Placer vous en groupe d'équipe, s'il vous plait. » Demanda Greg. « Bien, merci. Donc, Sherlock, ton équipe, va partir en premier, nous allons suivre. Nous allons à la ferme et nous allons nous disperser là-bas. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête et partir se préparer.

« Je vous veux près dans 10 minutes. » Dit-il. « Bon, toi. La radio est ici. Le micro juste ici. Tu sais t'en servir? »

« Oui. » Disa Katrine sérieusement.

Greg se pencha et regarda Jonathan.

« Bon, petit gars, je veux que tu écoutes bien la fille là-bas okay? » Dit-il en pointant Katrine.

« Okay. » Répondu le plus jeune en hocha la tête.

Puis 9 minutes plus tard, ils partirent.

* * *

**Donc comme je disais, chapitre plus long que les autres. J'ai fais de mon mieux comme toujours :)**

**N'hésiter pas à laisser une review :P Bonne journée!**

**Ciao**


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjours tous le monde! **_

_**Donc voici un autre chapitre. j'espère que vous allez l'aimez! Désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture!**_

_**Au programme: La perte de quelque'un des membres des équipes. J'en dit pas plus.**_

_**Lisez pour s'avoir :D **_

_**Et désolé pour le lapse de temps. Je manque de temps avec l'école et tous. **_

_**Bonne lecture, mes amis.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Sherlock conduisit les autres à la ferme et ils entrèrent dans la grange. Sherlock montra la porte par qu'elle il était partie et montra ensuite la direction. Il expliqua qu'Emma lui avait laissé un message sur son téléphone, disant qu'il devait attendre trois minutes. À la troisième minute, il devait partir.

Les deux équipes se séparèrent. Sherlock, John, Martin et Maya partirent d'un cotée et Greg, Mycroft Killiam et David partirent de l'autre.

Il faisait chaud dehors, même si le soleil commençait à se coucher. Mais cela n'empêcherai pas les adultes de trouver Steven. Sherlock étant chef : guidait le groupe. John protégeait leur arrière avec Maya et Martin était le genre d'assistant de Sherlock.

Ils marchèrent longtemps puis Martin les fit arrêter.

« Regarder! » Dit-il en pointant le sol.

Tout le monde regarda alors par terre et ils vue une grande corde.

« Reculez-vous. » Disa John en pointant son fusil vers la corde.

Il tira et la corde se brisa, ils passèrent alors sans aucun problème. Maya prit alors les jumelles qui pendaient à son cou, elle regarda.

« Les gars, je voie une cabane là-bas. » Dit-elle.

« On y va! » Décida Sherlock. « Martin ouvre le voie. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et marcha devant les autres. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et ils avaient de la difficulté à voir. Mais ils réussir à se rendre à la cabane. Sherlock, Martin, John et Maya se cachèrent derrière des ballots de foin.

« Je vais aller voir si il est là-bas. » Proposa Martin.

Sherlock hocha la tête en lui disant de faire très attention. Martin pris son courage à deux mains et marcha jusqu'à la cabane. Il regarda dans une fenêtre mais ne vue rien. Il partit vers l'arrière et vue une autre fenêtre. Il s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieure. Il vue soudain un homme le regarder et voulu avertir les autres. Mais l'homme en question se précipita vers la fenêtre et la brisa.

Sherlock regardait la cabane et essayait de trouver une issu pour entrer. Puis soudain il entendit un bruit de fenêtre casser. Les trois adultes sursautèrent et Maya s'avança au côté de Sherlock.

« Martin… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Il a surement cassé une fenêtre pour entrer. » Essaya de la rassurer John.

Puis un cri se fit entendre et le reste du groupe coururent vers la cabane. Sherlock fit le tour de la cabane, John entra à l'intérieure et Maya cria le nom de Martin. Personne… C'était vide.

« Mais, je l'ai entendu crier! Il est forcément ici! » Cria Maya.

« Je suis d'accord. » Répondu Sherlock.

« Personne dans la maison. » Répondu John en sortant de la petite cabane en bois. « Ils ont disparu. »

Sherlock se frotta la nuque.

_Dit moi que tu as quelque chose. SH_

_Nous l'avions mais notre tireur, David. À crue que ce serai une bonne idée de le prendre par surprise et je crois que Steven la kidnapper… Et toi? GL_

_Nous avons perdu Martin. Kidnapping, aussi. Enfin je croix. SH_

_Il faut que l'on reste grouper. SH_

_Oui… Je n'aime pas cette histoire. GL_

_Moi de même et c'est un drôle de sentiment pour moi. SH_

_Je n'en doute pas. GL_

_Mon frère est toujours vivant? SH_

_Oui, je le garde près de moi depuis le début. GL_

_Okay, il ne risque rien alors. ;) SH_

_Wai… GL _

« Steven a eu David. Il a été kidnappé, comme Martin. » Les informa Sherlock.

« Quoi? Mais Martin viens juste de se faire enlever. Alors comment… » Demanda John qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Vrai. » Déclara Maya. « Comment-a-t-il fait? »

Sherlock regarda la cabane de plus près mais ne trouva aucun indice. Ça c'était nouveau et il n'aimait pas trop cela. Il commença à faire les cents pas en collant ses deux mains sous son menton. Puis John vint posa une main sur son épaule.

« On remballe, nous allons continuer demain. » Lui dit-il.

Sherlock regarda Maya et elle hocha la tête, il ferma les yeux.

_Dit à tout le monde que nous revenons demain. Fini pour aujourd'hui. SH_

_D'accord. GL _

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour au poste. Katrine était assise sur un fauteuil et berçait tranquillement Jonathan.

Quand elle vue les six adultes arriver elle se demanda pourquoi, il en manquait deux.

« Où sont Martin et David? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il se sont fait kidnapper. » Lui dit alors Mycroft.

« Oh mon dieu. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Nous allons discuter d'un nouveau plan, chez nous et nous revenons demain, 9 heure du matin. » Les informa Greg.

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Sherlock prit Jonathan dans ses bras et le petit si glissa. Katrine elle, enlaça ses nouveaux parents. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans des taxis et se rendirent à la maison de campagne. Sherlock emporta tous de suite son nouveau fils, en haut. Il le posa dans le berceau et ce dernier s'endormit aussi tôt. Sherlock redescendit juste après. Greg frotta Katrine dans le dos tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle pleurait dans sa chemise. John parlait avec Mycroft et ce dernier écrivait quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

« Je vais me coucher dans la chambre de Jonathan, il a un lit en haut. Je vais pouvoir le surveiller. » Murmura Katrine en se dégageant.

Greg l'embrassa sur le front et elle partit enlacer Mycroft, Sherlock et John. Puis elle partit en haut en emportant la boite qu'elle avait laissée en bas. Greg vin alors s'asseoir près de Mycroft et se serra contre lui. John lui serra Sherlock contre lui et lui embrassa la tête.

« Je suggère que seulement trois personne, vont sur le terrain. Les autres devraient rester au poste. » Proposa Grégory.

« Moi une chose que je sais, c'est que je reste avec John. » Déclara sérieusement Sherlock en se serrant encore plus près de John.

« Nous sommes habituer de courir contre les criminels et j'ai fait l'armée. Je suggère que nous y allons, moi et Sherlock. » Leur dit alors John.

« Je viens avec vous. » Décida Greg.

Mycroft toussa volontairement et regardant Grégory sévèrement.

« Tu sais que même si nous sommes ensemble… je suis quand même un flic. » Disa Greg en le regardant.

Mycroft baissa et hocha la tête.

« Myc. Ça va bien aller. » Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il murmura quelque chose que Greg ne compris pas et se retira.

« Je vais restez avec Jonathan et Katrine. » Décida-t-il.

Mycroft se tourna vers Sherlock, le regarda d'un regard assassin et lui dit.

« Que ce soit bien claire, jeune homme. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… »

« Maintenant tu comprends comment s'était avec Émilie. Et ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur mes amis. » Lui répondu alors Sherlock avec un clin d'œil.

« Sherlock, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, putain! » Cria Mycroft.

Il soupira et se reprit.

« Désolé, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu l'as dit toi-même, petit-frère : le passer est le passer. »

Sherlock eu soudainement une idée, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres et qu'il voulait ré-expérimenter. Il se leva, s'assis à côté de son frère et il le prit dans ses bras. Mycroft fut surprit mais il rendit le geste à son frère assez vite. Ça faisait si longtemps.

« Locky… » Murmura Mycroft.

« Myc… » Murmura aussi Sherlock.

Ils se séparèrent et Sherlock retourna voir John.

« Ça faisait longtemps. » Disa alors Mycroft.

« Trop longtemps… » Dit alors Sherlock en rougissant un peu.

Ils se mirent à rirent et continuèrent leur discussion.

« Donc, Mycroft tu restes avec les enfants. Sherlock, John et moi-même, nous allons sur le terrain. Puis Maya et Killiam vont rester au poste. » Expliqua Greg.

« Oui, Maya et Killiam connaisse le poste et je prévoyais placer des mini caméras sur nous. » Expliqua Sherlock à son tour.

John et Greg hochèrent la tête.

« Bon, maintenant une bonne nuit à tout le monde. » Disa alors Greg en se levant. « Tout le monde va se coucher. »

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et partirent en haut.

Un fois coucher John se colla sur Sherlock.

« J'ai quand même un peu peur pour demain. » Lui avoua John.

Sherlock l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit que tout allait bien aller puis ils s'endormirent un dans les bras de l'autre.

De son coté, Greg ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

« Et si quelque chose arrivait? » Demanda-t-il à Mycroft.

« Tu es un bon flic, Grégory. Et John et Sherlock seront là au besoin. Et si tu veux je peux placer un micro sur toi, seulement toi. Comme cela je pourrais t'entendre et s'il arrive quelque chose tu pourras me parler. » Proposa Mycroft en se retournant. « Maintenant couche toi et endort-toi. »

Greg lui sourit et se coucha près de son amant. L'embrassa et posa sa tête sur la poitrine du politicien.

« Tu aimes faire ça, toi. » Constata Mycroft en jouant avec les cheveux de Greg.

« Tu es confortable. » Répondu Greg en souriant. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, bonne nuit, mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit, Myc. »

XxX

John était seul dans la grange. Il attendait Greg et Sherlock qui était partie attraper le tueur. Ils l'avaient attrapé! Puis John sentie son téléphone vibré il le prit et regarda le message que Sherlock venait de lui envoyer.

_- Salut, c'est Sherlock. _

_Je t'aime John, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais je ne peux plus être avec toi. De toute façon si je ne reste pas avec lui, il va tuer Greg et il te trouvera. Occupe-toi de Jonathan s'il-vous-plait, je… je me voie en lui… _

_Je suis désolé… Au revoir, John. SH - _

Il sentie son cœur se serrer soudainement.

« Non. » Murmura-t-il.

Puis un autre message, un message vidéo.

Il voyait un grand homme châtain au tint foncé et il voyait Sherlock assis sur une chaise. L'homme lui fit bonjours de la main et lui montra un fusil. Il le posa sur la tempe de Sherlock et regarda la caméra. Sherlock était calme et semblait paisible. Puis Sherlock murmura un petit, je t'aime avant que l'homme derrière lui, tire… Sherlock tomba par terre, mort.

« SHERLOCK! » Cria John.

« Hey, hey, hey… » Murmura une voie grave à côté de lui.

John cligna des yeux quelques fois et regarda tout autour. Il était dans la chambre de la maison de campagne du grand-père de Sherlock. Avec… Sherlock. Il se tourna, pour voir Sherlock coucher sur le cotée : Il le fixait.

« Sherlock… » Murmura-t-il.

Il lui sauta au cou et enfonça son visage dans le cou de son amant en le serrant contre lui.

« Chut… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien, je suis là. » Murmura Sherlock en lui frottant le dos.

« Bordel de merde! Que s'est-il passer!? » Demanda Mycroft et Greg ensemble.

Katrine arriva avec Jonathan dans les bras une seconde plus tard.

« Papa? » Murmura Jonathan.

« Il a fait un cauchemar et j'imagine que j'étais dedans. » Leur expliqua Sherlock. « Allez dormir, je m'occupe de ça. »

« Ton papa à fait un mauvais rêve, il va bien. » Murmura Katrine à Jonathan.

« Je vais faire du thé pour John. » Décida Greg. « Pas de sucre, je sais. »

« Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de vraiment grave. » Avoua Mycroft.

« Quelque chose de grave!? Je l'ai vue réservoir un balle de fusil dans la tête, par SMS! » Disa John qui essayait de ne pas crier. Il se retourna vers Sherlock. « Ce psychopathe, t'as tiré une balle dans la tête, Sherlock… » Gémissa-t-il.

« Tout est fini, John. »

Sherlock prix alors la main de John et l'emporta à sa tête.

« Tu sens un trou? » Demanda-t-il.

John secoua la tête en reniflant.

« Tu voie : Un cauchemar. Simplement. »

« J'ai eu peur… » Dit-il en commençant à pleurer sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Tien, je t'ai fait du thé. » Disa Greg en lui tendant une tasse.

John là prix et en bue une bonne gorger.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il.

Les deux amants retournèrent se coucher dans leur chambre tandis que John sirotait son thé. Sherlock passait sa main dans le dos de son bloggeur pour le réconforter. Ce dernier se serra un peu plus contre Sherlock.

« Tu ne peux pas s'avoir comment j'ai eu peur. » Murmura alors John en reniflant.

« Je suis désolé… je n'aura peut-être pas dû prendre l'affaire… » Murmura Sherlock.

« Jonathan ne serai pas avec nous sinon. » Disa John en essayant de sourire.

« Oui mais… Liam est mort en essayant de me sauver et Emma aussi, puis maintenant David et Martin se sont fait kidnapper. » Lui dit alors Sherlock.

John hocha la tête et but une dernière grande gorgée de son thé. Puis il le posa sur la table de nuit. Sherlock l'embrassa sur le front et John s'endormit quelque temps après. Quand Sherlock s'aperçue que John dormait paisiblement, il se leva sans faire de bruit. Il quitta la chambre et rejoignit celle de son frère. Avant d'entrer, il colla son oreille sur la porte. Rien. Donc il entra. Greg dormait tranquillement, il avait posa sa tête sur le torse de Mycroft et ce dernier, jouait tranquillement avec les cheveux du plus vieux. Mycroft regarda son petit-frère entrer et se dégagea doucement. Dieux merci, Greg dormait comme une buche. Les frères Holmes descendirent en bas et Mycroft prépara du thé.

« Mycroft, j'ai quelques question à te poser. » Demanda Sherlock en prenant la tasse que son frère lui donnait.

« Moi aussi, donc commence. » Lui dit Mycroft en même temps de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Sherlock.

« Okay, premièrement toi et Lestrade… vous… um… vous êtes rendu où? » Demanda Sherlock en soupirant et en rougissant.

« Nous ne l'avons pas fait. Si c'est ce que tu demandes. Et toi? » Répondu Mycroft un peu gêner.

« Non, mais… Je… si jamais on venait à le faire. Je ne veux pas passer pour un idiot. » Avoua Sherlock plus rouge que jamais.

« Donc, tu veux parler de ça avec… moi..? Avec ton frère..? Mycroft Holmes? Sherlock, es que tout va bien? Tu me donne un câlin et maintenant tu veux que l'on parle de… » Répondu Mycroft incertain.

« Eh bien on s'était mis d'accord, nous somme… ami, maintenant. Et de toute façon je ne peux pas parler de ça à John… quand même, et je ne me voie pas à discuter d'un tel sujet avec Lestrade. » Lui dit alors Sherlock.

« Wai… Bon, d'accord. Et tu veux s'avoir quoi au juste? »

« Eh, bien… comment sais-tu que tu es près. John ne me m'a pas encore demander, si j'étais près mais je sais qu'il va le faire. Alors comment tu fais pour savoir? » Demanda Sherlock en rougissant.

« Um… je sais pas, tu es le seul qui peut le savoir. As-tu confiance en John? » Lui répondu Mycroft.

« Oui. »

« Tu l'aime? »

« Oui. »

« Aurais-tu envie d'être un peu plus intime avec lui? »

« Um… je… je ne sais pas. »

« Pense à cette question et quand la réponse sera oui. Tu seras près. » Lui dit alors Mycroft.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Bon, mon tour. Grégory est assez stresser pour demain et j'avoue que moi aussi. » Commença Mycroft.

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons prendre soin de lui. » Répondu Sherlock en souriant.

« Je sais, mais je lui en ai parlé et il a dit oui. Je pensais poser un micro sur lui en plus de la caméra. Comme cela si vous êtes en danger, Grégory pourra me parler et me dire ce qui se passe pour que j'avise les autres. C'est bien beau avec les caméras mais avec le micro je pourrais l'entendre. »

« S'il a dit oui, alors c'est oui. » Répondit Sherlock.

« Ça fait bizarre d'êtres amoureux. Appart Émilie nous n'avons jamais aimé personne. Et nos parent bien sûr, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Déclara Mycroft en regardant son petit-frère.

« Oui, je sais. » Répondu le plus jeune en souriant. « Mais j'ai peur de perdre John, parfois et ça, ça m'agace. »

« Pourquoi? John t'aime, il fairait n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« C'est ça le problème. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que pour me sauver il se sacrifie. Je fairait la même chose sais sûr, mais quand même. Et si un jour il venait à s'apercevoir comment insupportable je suis? » Déclara le plus jeune en regardant ses mains.

« Il sait déjà que tu es insupportable et il est encore là. »

« Wai, mais… »

« Non, il n'y a pas de, Oui, mais. John va toujours rester avec toi. J'en suis sûr! C'est plus moi qui devrai avoir peur. »

« Quoi!? Non, toi et Lestrade vous êtes parfait! Le Roi et la Reine! Le flic et le Politicien. Le Yin et le Yang. La glace et le feu. Mycroft Holmes, les contraires s'attirent! »

« Okay, okay… J'ai compris, mon dieu. » Répondu Mycroft en riant.

Ils rirent un peu, puis Sherlock prit la parole.

« Comme le bon vieux temps. »

« Oui, j'avoue que j'aime bien quand nous somme des amis comme ça. Mais j'aime bien quand on se dispute quand même. Que serai les frère Holmes sans les disputes? » Lui fit rappelé Mycroft.

« Très bien, Mycroft Holmes. Seulement en cas d'urgence, nous serons, amis. » Disa Sherlock en tendant une main.

« Seulement en cas d'urgence, Sherlock Holmes. » Dit-il en prenant sa main. « Oh et tu voulais s'avoir quand tu seras près. Moi je sais. Tu seras près quand tu seras un adulte, mon cher frère. » Déclara Mycroft en riant.

Ils montèrent en haut et Sherlock le frappa dans le dos.

« Va te faire foutre. » Murmura-t-il.

Ils entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre et se couchèrent près de leur amant. Puis ils se rendormirent.

(7 :35 A.M)

John, Sherlock, Mycroft, les enfants et Greg étaient réveillés. Mycroft et John avait été réveillé Katrine et Jonathan et ils jouaient tous seul dans leur chambre.

Mycroft avait posé le micro et la caméra sur Greg et il avait installé les caméras sur les autres. Ils étaient près, ou presque.

Après un baiser d'au revoir, Greg quitta la maison laissant son amant avec les enfants.

« Fait vraiment attention. » Murmura Mycroft contre les lèvres de son détective.

« Comme toujours. On se revoit dans pas trop longtemps. » Avait répondu Grégory.

« Mycroft? » Demanda Katrine. « Um, papa. »

« Non, tu peux m'appeler Mycroft. Que se passe-t-il, ma petite. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Oui. Tout va bien. Que fait Jonathan? »

« Il dessine. Il est très doué, même. Tu viens voir? »

« Bien sûr. »

Mycroft et Katrine entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir Jonathan dessiner sur une grande feuille de papier.

« Hey, Jonat. Tout nous montre ton dessin? » Demanda Katrine.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et leur sourit en montrant fièrement son dessin. Qui en passant était très bien pour un garçon de son âge.

« Wow. Et il n'a que 2 ans et demi? » Demanda Mycroft qui n'en croyais pas ses yeux.

« Il est doué. » Lui répondu Katrine en se pencha vers Jonathan.

Mycroft garda toujours la petite caméra et les écouteurs avec lui. Si Greg avait besoin de lui, il serait là!

Pendant ce temps, au poste : Greg, John et Sherlock expliquait le nouveaux plan. Très vite tout le monde était à leur poste. Greg, John et Sherlock sortirent dehors.

Greg avait son arme de service, qu'il traînait partout. Il était habillé en couleur sombre.

« Pour passer _undercover_. » Disait-il.

Sherlock Était en noir et avait deux fusil attacher à ses chevilles. Puis John avait un fusil longue portée dans son dos et une arme de service sur sa ceinture.

« Le soldat est de retour. » Avait pensé Sherlock en regardant John aller.

Ils resteraient groupés et avancerais en même temps. Ils se rendirent à la petite maison après la grange. Vide. Donc ils entrèrent et y trouva une note.

_Tu veux tes amis à nouveau? Viens les chercher Holmes! Mais attention tout bon plan a une faille. _

_Steven_

Sherlock se raidit en lisant le message.

« Commençons par fouiller la maison. » Proposa John.

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à chercher tout indice dans la petite maison. Greg commença par chercher des traces sur les murs. Rien. Puis sur le plancher. Rien. Ensuite une idée lui vint en tête et il regarda le plafond. Il voyait quelque chose d'écrit. Il sortit sa lampe de poche et éclaira le plafond.

« Ne continue pas. Arrête-toi ici. Tu as eu Jonathan, tu n'auras pas Emma et tes autres amis. Ils sont à moi maintenant! » Murmura Greg en lisant le message. « Donc elle est encore vivante? »

« Peut-être. Surement qu'il la enfermer avec les autres. » Murmura Sherlock en pensant.

« Il faut la retrouver! » Décida John plus confiant.

Ils continuèrent leur recherche mais ne trouva plus rien. Donc ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

_**Bon donc pour commencer, Locky. C'est juste parce que dans ma tête, Mycroft appelait Sherlock comme ça quand il était bébé. Puis je trouvais cela mignon que les frère s'entende bien. Puis je me suis tanné, et c'est vrai que serai les frère Holmes sans les disputes!?**_

_**Donc maintenant vous s'avez qu'Emma n'est pas morte. :) J'adore comment tout cela tourne et j'espère que vous aussi. N'hésiter donc pas à laisser un petite review! C'est toujours apprécier.**_

_**PS: Jonathan est un personnage inspirer d'une vrai personne que je connait. C'est mon petit artiste à moi. ;)**_

_**Bonne journée et A+ !**_

_**Ciao! **_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjours à tous! **_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 12! Plus court mais je prévoie faire l'autre assez vite alors. J'espère que vous allez aimé et n'hésiter pas à laisser une review. **_

_**Donc au programme : Histoire un peu tragique classer peut-être Drama et Horror pour certain. J'en dit pas plus. **_

_**Désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

« Alors vous avez quelque chose? » Demanda Mycroft par le micro.

Greg fit arrêter les autres et appuya sur le bouton dans son oreille.

« Nous avons été dans la petite maison nous avons trouvé quelque message mais rien qui peut nous mettre sur une piste. Mais nous savons qu'Emma, Martin et David sont vivant. Enfin on croit. » Répondu Greg.

« Fait attention à toi. » Lui dit alors Mycroft.

« Oui, oui. Et tu l'as dit toi-même : je suis un bon flic! » Répondu Greg en riant.

« Je sais, Grégory. Oh et tu diras que le fils de John et Sherlock est un vrai artiste. Il dessine déjà comme un pro. »

« Ahahah, oui je passe le message. »

« Fait attention. Bye, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. Bye. »

« Alors, que voulait-il? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Pendre des nouvelles. En quelque sorte. » Répondu Greg en recommençant à marcher.

« C'est bizarre, je n'imagine pas Mycroft se préoccuper de quelqu'un. » Leur dit alors John en se grattant la nuque.

Greg toussa volontairement et regarda John d'un regard assassins.

« Mycroft, peut être gentil. Quand il veut… Émilie était notre premier amour. Moi en premier puis Mycroft est tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle est morte et je sais que Mycroft s'en ai voulu longtemps. Nous n'avons jamais aimé personne d'autre après. Il m'avait dit que c'était trop dangereux, d'aimé. Son dictons est tombé à l'eau quand il a rencontré Lestrade et son conseil c'est effacer de mon esprit quand tu es arrivé, John. » Expliqua Sherlock sans les regardés.

John et Greg hochèrent la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

_(10 h 18 A.M) _

Ils s'étaient arrêter et ils se reposaient sur le gazon vert. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et John était coucher dans l'herbe, il regardait les nuages. Greg préparait son arme au cas où. Et Sherlock regardait aux alentours. Soudainement Greg entendit un déclic lointain.

« Hey! Vous avez entendu ça? » Demanda-t-il.

Sherlock et John écoutèrent et le sont retentie à nouveau. Ils hochèrent la tête et Sherlock se leva.

« Suivons le bruit. » Décida-t-il.

Greg prit les devants, suivit de Sherlock et de John. Ils arrivèrent près d'une autre petite maison. Sherlock s'en approcha et tourna la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et Greg leva son arme, près à tirer. Mais rien ne se produit. John fronça les sourcils et s'avança mais Sherlock l'en empêcha. Ce fut alors Greg qui eut la mauvaise idée d'avancer. Il marcha sur une corde et fut trainer quelques mètres plus loin. Il cria et tira sur la corde avec son fusil. Un grand homme courut sur lui et le plaqua par terre en le frappant au torse. John et Sherlock voulu intervenir mais l'homme pris de force l'arme du détective et pointa les deux hommes à la porte.

« Vous bouger et il meure! » Cria l'homme avec le fusil. « Déposer vos armes! »

« Non! Tirer-le! Tuer-le! » Cria Greg.

« Mais, il va te tuer. » Murmura John en prenant son arme de service.

« Dites à Mycroft et Katrine, que je suis désolé… » Murmura Greg. « Enfuyez-vous! » Cria-t-il se levant bien que mal.

L'homme se retourna et posa son fusil sur la tempe de Greg. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. L'homme avec le fusil regarda Greg et vue le micro dans son oreille, il le prit et l'écrasa par terre. Puis trouva la caméra et fit de même. Il prit un couteau de sa ceinture et l'approcha du cou du détective.

John courut vers Greg et poussa l'homme qui tomba par terre. Ce dernier cria quelque chose et une jeune femme accourut. Elle tira sur Greg et le toucha à une épaule. Il tomba par terre en se prenant l'épaule avec une main.

« Greg! » Cria John.

Elle lança une fléchette qui toucha le cou de John et en tira une autre sur Sherlock.

Holmes et Watson tombèrent par terre puis ils ne virent que du noir. Ils tombèrent évanouie. Greg regarda la scène, en essayant de rester éveiller.

« Ils vont se réveiller dans pas très longtemps, Steven. » Disa alors la femme à l'homme.

« Bien, va préparer les tables. Bien jouer, Emma. » Répondu l'homme qui n'était personne d'autre que Steven.

Steven s'approcha et enleva les caméras aux autres hommes, puis Greg succomba à la douleur et tomba évanouie lui aussi.

** XxX**

Tout était noir. Il avait beaucoup de douleur au niveau de l'épaule. Et en essayant de la bouger il gémissa de douleur. C'était comme si quelque chose frottait contre son os. La balle!

Greg ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était attaché sur une table d'opération. Il tourna la tête et aperçue John et Sherlock dans d'autre lit.

« John… Sherlock… » Murmura Greg.

John se retourna et regarda Greg les larmes aux yeux.

« Je l'ai appelé et il ne se réveille pas… » Murmura John.

Au même moment, Steven, Emma, Martin et David arrivèrent. Steven se pencha vers Grégory et lui sourit.

« Emportez-les, je commence avec lui. » Dit-il.

Emma se dirigea vers Sherlock et murmura qu'elle était désolée puis poussa la table dans une autre pièce. Elle fit de même avec John et Martin et David la suivirent. Elle les attacha à deux poteaux.

Greg regarda Steven avance vers lui avec de drôle d'instrument. Steven posa alors la lame du couteau qu'il tenait dans les mains, sur le torse de Greg. Ce denier frissonna au contact. Il gémissa quand Steven fit entrer la lame dans sa peau. Steven laissa ensuite le couteau, là et partie chercher un autre couteau. Un plus petit qu'il utilisa pour faire une grande incision dans le bras du prisonnier. Greg se retenu de crier. Il allait se faire torturer avant de se faire tuer? Steven prit alors un autre couteau, un plus gros. Et il le fit pénétrer dans la blessure par balle. Il fit tourner le couteau et essaya de faire sortir la balle. Greg cria un crie à réveiller les morts. Steven ria et enleva la balle avec le couteau. Il appuya plus sur le couteau, dans le torse du détective. Et retira le plus petit couteau en le bougeant de gauche à droite. Le sang coulait de chaque cotée de son corps. Greg n'en pouvait plus et il cira un bon coup…

** XxX**

Sherlock fini enfin par se réveiller et John maintenant libéré, se jeta dans ses bras.

« John… » Murmura Sherlock en l'enlaçant.

« Sherlock… » Murmura John.

« John, où est Greg? » Demanda Sherlock.

Sherlock eu vite sa réponse en entendant crier Greg dans une autre pièce.

« Emma… » Dit-il.

« La porte est à gauche. » Dit-elle.

Elle prit son arme et se la posa sur la tempe.

« Allez-s'y. » Dit-elle.

« Ne fait pas ça. » Lui disa John et Martin.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-elle.

Au même moment, David se mit à trembler. Sherlock vint le voir et vu le sang tomber par terre.

« David? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai fait encore une ou deux victimes. Je suis bonne pour la morgue. » Expliqua Emma.

Puis elle tira en s'écroulant par terre.

« Non! » Cria John et Sherlock.

Puis tout d'un coup un autre coup de feu.

« Traitre! » Cria Martin en s'écroulant par terre.

John courut vers Sherlock et se jeta sur son pied. Il prit un fusil et Sherlock prit l'autre. Ensemble ils tirèrent sur l'homme à la porte. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse. John courut le voir et prit les menottes qu'il avait trouvées par terre pour attacher Steven.

« Appelle, le poste! » Cria John.

Sherlock prit alors son téléphone et appela le poste.

« Je vais voir, Lestrade! » Dit-il en courant vers l'autre pièce.

Sherlock arriva près de la table et regarda Lestrade. Il avait des couteaux un peu partout. Sherlock les enlevas un par un et couvrit les plais d'une serviette qu'il trouva près d'un lavabo. Greg était inconscient mais vivant.

« Nous l'avons arrêté. » Murmura Sherlock à l'oreille du détective inspecteur.

** XxX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voitures de police et les ambulances étaient de la partie. Ils emportèrent Martin, David et Greg en urgence et Emma dans une ambulance séparé, direction la morgue. John et Sherlock était assis dans la voiture de police avec Maya et Killiam.

« Nous aurions pu l'arrêter. » Murmura Sherlock en regardant ses mains.

John ne savais pas quoi faire alors il se colla sur Sherlock. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

« J'espère que Greg ira bien. » Murmura John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

_(3h55 P.M)_

« Allo? » Demanda Mycroft.

« Oui, Mycroft… Um, tu peux venir à l'hôpital? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Grégory!? Je t'avais pourtant dit… » Commença Mycroft.

« Hey! Nous allons tout t'expliquer. Emporte les enfants avec toi, j'ai besoin de voir Jonathan. » Le coupa Sherlock.

« Très bien. » Dit alors Mycroft en raccrochant.

Sherlock sortie de la salle d'attente et partie voir le docteur devant la porte de la chambre de Greg. Le docteur les fit entrer lui et John.

Greg venait à peine de se réveiller, il cligna des yeux et regarda son épaule. Les docteurs lui avait mis un bandage sur l'épaule et d'autre sur son torse et son bras.

« Alors, comment tu te sens? » Demanda John.

« Je vais un peu mieux, merci de demander. » Leur dit alors Greg d'une voix tremblante.

« Mon frère s'en viens. » Lui dit Sherlock. « Et Katrine aussi. »

Greg hocha la tête doucement.

« Nous allons te laisser maintenant. Quand Mycroft va arriver veux-tu qu'il vienne directement ici? » Demanda John.

« Oui, s'il-vous-plait. » Murmura Greg en baillant.

John et Sherlock hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la chambre. Quelques instants après Mycroft, Katrine et Jonathan étaient arrivé. Mycroft partie voir Greg avec Katrine tandis que Jonathan était resté avec ses nouveaux parents.

« Papa? » Demanda-t-il.

John le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Tout va bien, mon petit. » Dit-il.

Sherlock s'approcha et lui caressa la tête.

« Sherlock… John. » Murmura Jonathan.

« Il a réussi à dire mon nom correctement. » Déclara John en souriant.

« Bien jouer, Jonathan. » Disa Sherlock.

« Jonat! » Dit alors Jonathan en souriant.

« Jonat, tu veux que l'on t'appelle Jonat? » Demanda John.

« Jonat, plus court… » Expliqua le bébé dans les bras de John.

** XxX**

Mycroft entra dans la chambre et s'assis dans la chaise près de Greg. Il lui prit la main et Greg ouvrit les yeux.

« Myc… » Murmura-t-il.

« Grégory… » Répondu Mycroft de la même manière.

« Greg. Es que tout va bien? » Demanda Katrine en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Oui, ça va mieux. » Leur dit alors Greg.

Il commença à leur expliquer tous ce qui était passé. Mycroft s'endormit, assis sur la chaise et les bras croiser sur le lit de Greg. Katrine partie voir les autres.

Maya leur parlait.

« Où est Killiam? » Demanda soudain Katrine.

« Il est partie voir, David et Martin. » Dit-elle. « Je suis très contente que nous l'avons enfin arrêté. Um, que vous l'avez arrêté. »

« Papa et Daddy, héros! » Déclara Jonat assis sur les genoux de Sherlock.

Sherlock lui sourit et regarda Katrine.

« Ils vont bien? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ils se sont endormit l'un près de l'autre. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Au même moment, Killiam arriva.

« Bonne nouvelle. Martin et David vont survivre. Ils sont très chanceux. » Dit-il.

Maya lui sourit et il vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

* * *

**Donc, voici tous pour le chapitre. Le prochain chapitre seras bientôt. **

**J'espère que vous aurais aimé et n'hésité pas à laisser une review, c'est très apprécier. A + !**

**PS: Maintenant elle est vraiment morte. :( Pauvre Emma. **

**Ciao!**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Donc voici le dernier chapitre de Voyage. **

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette petite histoire. Et je prévoie faire une suite. **

**( 8 ans plus tard, je croix. )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

Mycroft avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec Greg. Les autres étaient retournés à la maison de campagne. Mais maintenant Greg se sentait beaucoup mieux. Pas en pleine forme mais beaucoup mieux. Donc ce soir ils avaient décidé qu'ils se rendraient tous à Londres à nouveau. Mais avant ce soir, il avait plusieurs heures à faire passer. John avait eu une très bonne idée selon lui.

Mycroft s'occupait de Greg et de Jonat, à la maison. Puis Katrine, John et Sherlock était vraiment partie à la campagne. Maya avait une ferme non loin et les avait invités.

Katrine en ce moment même était en train de galoper à dos de cheval. Elle était très bonne et Maya l'aidait un peu, en la suivant avec un autre cheval.

John caressait un grand étalon noir et Sherlock restait à l'écart. John lui fit signe de venir mais Sherlock hésita. Il se rappelait son bras et son pied plâtrer. Mais il avança quand même. Sous les conseils de John, il ramassa de l'herbe par terre et la tandis à l'étalon devant lui. Ce dernier pencha la tête et sentie la main de Sherlock puis prit l'herbe avec ses grosse lèvres. Sherlock eu un peu peur quand l'étalon avança la tête. John lui expliqua que l'animal voulait simplement une caresse. Sherlock avança une main et caressa l'encolure du cheval.

« Tu veux le monté? » Demanda John.

« Quoi? » Répondu Sherlock en prenant peur.

Le cheval le sentie et recula d'un pas. Puis comme si il voulait réconforter le bouclé. L'étalon avança et avança sa tête dans le cou de Sherlock.

« Il t'aime bien, je croix. » Disa John en riant.

« Je pourrais peut-être essayer, il à l'aire gentil. » Décida Sherlock.

John lui sourit et partit demander l'équipement à Maya. Elle lui passa volontiers et John commença à expliquer comment seller le cheval, à son ami. Sherlock comprenait vite et en quelques instants, l'étalon était déjà près à monter.

Avec l'aide de John, Sherlock posa un pied sur l'étrier. Puis il passa sa jambe de l'autre côté du cheval et son pied dans l'autre étrier. Il prit les rennes et donna un petit coup. L'étalon noir commença à marcher. Quand Sherlock prit plus confiance, il donna un autre coup. Le cheval commença à trotter. Puis soudain Sherlock le faisait galoper. Sherlock aimait vraiment cela. Sa peur d'enfant venait de s'évaporer. Tandis qu'il galopait à dos de cheval, John sortie son téléphone et le photographia. Il ria un bon coup et prit un cheval pour galoper avec son amant.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils partirent de la ferme en disant au revoir à Maya et Killiam qui était venue les voir.

Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et repartirent chez eux.

** _XxX **

_**De retour à Londres**_

John et Sherlock était coucher dans la chambre de Sherlock, au 221b Baker Street. Il était maintenant tard dans la nuit, mais les événements de hier et de la semaine les avais enlevé le sommeil. Mycroft avait accepté que Sherlock et John garde le berceau de la maison de campagne et ils l'avaient emporté au 221b. Jonat dormait dans la chambre de John.

« Je me demande qu'est-ce que ton frère et Greg sont en train faire? » Demanda soudain John.

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. » Répondu Sherlock en riant.

« Ahahah. Et aussi, je me demande qu'est-ce que Mme. Hudson va dire quand elle va voire Jonat? » Continua John.

« Je ne sais pas, John. » Lui répondu son amant en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

John se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Sherlock lui rendit son baiser passionnément, tandis qu'il descendait ses mains le long des hanches de John. John gémissa au toucher et se colla un peu plus. Il se sentie durcir et le fit savoir à Sherlock, qui fit de même. Ils s'embrassèrent et officialisèrent leur relation. Le tout accompagné de long gémissement et d'halètement.

John fini par s'endormir, avec le nom de Sherlock sur les lèvres. Et Sherlock s'endormit de la même manière : Avec le nom de John sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain, les pleures de Jonat, les réveillas.

John ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sherlock.

« Tu y vas ou j'y vais. » Demanda-t-il.

« J'y vais. » Répondu Sherlock en se levant.

John se leva lui aussi et partie préparer le petit déjeuné.

Jonat pleurais quand Sherlock entra dans la pièce.

« Hey… Tout va bien. Chut… » Murmura Sherlock en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Faim… » Murmura Jonat après quelque instant.

« Tu as faim? »

Le bébé hocha la tête et sourit. Puis Sherlock l'emporta dans la cuisine. Il le posa par terre et regarda dans le frigo.

« John sa mangea quoi les bébés? » Demanda-t-il.

John se retourna et regarda dans le frigo, ne trouvant rien il regarda dans le congélateur.

« Miracle! » Cria-t-il.

« Quoi? » Ce demanda Sherlock.

« Les carottes que j'avais mis la dedans son intacte. »

John les prix et les emportas sur un petit morceau de contoire. Il les coupa et regarda Sherlock.

« Va voir si ses dents sont sortie. » Lui demanda John.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Jonat.

« Ouvre la bouche, mon petit. » Dit-il.

Jonat ouvrit la bouche et Sherlock aperçue quelque dent.

« Quelque unes. » Dit-il. « C'est bon tu peux fermer la bouche. »

John les fit cuire une peau, pour que les carottes ne soient pas trop dures et emporta l'assiette à Jonat. Jonat pris alors une carotte et la regarda de tous les côtés.

« Carotte, ça c'est une carotte. » Disa John.

« Carotte. » Murmura Jonathan en souriant.

Il prit une boucher et sourit en se léchant les lèvres. Il mangea toute son assiette.

« Je vais appeler mon frère pour voir si Lestrade va bien. » Décida Sherlock.

John hocha la tête et Sherlock appela Mycroft.

« Bonjours, petit frère. » Fut la réponse de Mycroft en prenant son téléphone.

« Bonjours. Comment va-t-il? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Il va mieux. »

« Bien. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles. »

« Wai. Je te faisais confiance, Sherlock. Grégory est chanceux! Steven aurais très bien pu le tuer! Et tout cela est de ta faute! » Disa Mycroft en se retenant de crier.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute! » Dit alors Sherlock.

« Oui, ça l'ai, c'est toujours de ta faute. Une raison et la saison est que tu es seulement, un gamin! Tu ne grandiras jamais, Sherlock. »

Sherlock grogna de frustration et coupa directement la ligne. Il tira son téléphone sur un fauteuil et se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

« Daddy, fâché? » Demanda Jonat.

« Tout va bien, Jonat. Laisse-le reprendre son souffle. » Lui dit John.

« Tout va bien, John. Viens ici, Jonat. » Répondit Sherlock en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Il s'assit sur le sofa et assis Jonathan sur ses genoux. John s'assis dans le fauteuil en face et les regardas.

« Je… peux pal… parlé. » Essaya de dire Jonat.

« Ah oui? Alors parle. » Lui dit soudain Sherlock.

« Comment tu t'appelles? » Demanda John.

« Je… m'app…elle, m'appelle. Je m'appelle Jonathan. Jonathan Watson-Holmes. » Dit-il.

« Juste Holmes. Ça sonne mieux. Il pourrait avoir les deux noms mais seulement dire Holmes. » Proposa John. « Et c'est très bien Jonat. »

« Je… sais... desner. Non… um, des… di… » Essaya de dire Jonathan.

« Dessiner? » Tenta John.

« Oui, dessi… dessiné! » Fini-t-il par dire.

John et Sherlock sourirent et Jonat ria. Sherlock trouvait son fil vraiment mignon, quand il essayait de parler. John s'approcha et caressa la petite tête aux cheveux bouclés et brun châtain.

« On dirai qu'il a les mêmes yeux que toi. » Remarqua John.

« Je sais. Il nous ressemble à tous les deux. » Lui dit Sherlock.

Un instant plus tard, ils recommencèrent à faire parler Jonathan.

Toute la journée passa très vite et enfin venu le temps de dormir. La nouvelle petite famille monta tous se coucher. Sherlock déposa Jonathan dans le berceau et referma la lumière. Puis il partit rejoindre John.

Tout allait bien aller, ils étaient rentrés au 221b, Steven était arrêter et Greg allait mieux. Ils étaient tous confiant pour leur avenir.

* * *

**N'hésiter pas à laisser une review! Pour me dire si vous avez aimé! :D **

**Merci pour tout et à la prochaine fois! **

**Ciao!**


End file.
